Saving Connor Temple
by SandyLee Potts
Summary: Helen is back! This time she wants to destroy Connor! Will she succeed? Will the team be able to Save Connor! Danny returns. Pairings are different from the normal, but will Contain Conby and Jecker. Chapter one - Re-written
1. Chapter 1

**Saving Connor Temple**

**This story is Dedicated to Lovingthis. Thank you for all your help, and also to PrehistoricCat. I was having a bit of trouble with my next story and she was kind enough to throw me a few ideas. **

**This story follows Boss's Daughter and will contain characters from that story, but timelines may jump around a little.**

**Sadly I do not own Primeval or it's characters. However I do own Bertie Becker and Luke Temple.**

Timeline follows is this: The story starts after Helen has just killed Professor Nick Cutter. (Series 3) Helen has not met Danny, and wants to find out about the artefact**.**

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the Pliocene...<p>

A woman trudged up the hill. She had been here for six months and she was tired. She wished for an anomaly to appear. Her pale brown boiler suit was dusty and dirty from her rocky and rugged surroundings. She needed to find water, and soon. Not only did she need a good drink but she needed a bath too. Fresh running water would be a godsend! In the distance she saw an anomaly flicker into existence. Quickly she ran towards it. She stopped and hid behind a rock as she saw a man walk through it. He was of average height and he wore dark trousers and a dark shirt, his ill-fitting green jacket did nothing to hide his unshaven good looks. His hair was dark. Almost black as his beard.

She watched him for a moment as he began to study his environment. He didn't look like ARC staff.

She decided to approach him. Maybe he had some water she could drink.

"Hello!" she shouted. The man spun around, a gun in his hand. He was poised to shoot. "Please don't shoot; I just want some water..." She smiled at him and stood provocatively, as she held her hands up. The man reached into a backpack, and pulled out a canister of water. He began to relax. This woman was in no fit state to harm him. "Hi I'm Ethan," "Helen. Helen Cutter." "Listen we should go from here, my brother will probably come looking for me." "Who's your brother?" "Danny. Danny Quinn." She shook her head. She hadn't heard the name before? Who could he be? She wondered if he was connected to the ARC in some way as she drank the water greedily.

"Where does that anomaly lead to?" Helen questioned. "Is that what you call it? The gateway...? 2009, I've just come from there. No intention of going back. You can go through if you want, but I'm staying here."

With thoughts of finding water no longer on her mind, they trudged into the distance... Both of them grateful for some company.

They found some shelter near a flowing river and settled down for the night.

They talked for an age sharing what they had found out. What they didn't realise was that they were being watched from the distance. Their stalker settled down for the night too.

* * *

><p>In the morning Ethan woke late. The sun streamed into their cave that they had spent the night in. He had enjoyed the company of this older woman. She seemed easy to talk to. Her ideas seemed very similar to his. She had even shown him her little black book. In it she had noted several ideas and locations. For some reason the number 333 seemed to be written down in several places. He began to look around for her and found her outside the cave that they had found. She was preparing what looked like breakfast. He saw broken eggshells laying on the floor beside her. She had obviously found something for them to eat.<p>

Their stalker watched as they ate breakfast, his mouth watering as they ate. He wouldn't mind having a bit of breakfast himself. He continued watching as they cleared up and started to move on. He was going to follow them to see what they were up to. Helen Cutter and Ethan Dobrowski was not a good combination. He watched as another anomaly flickered into existence and the pair ran towards it. Carefully, and hoping that he wasn't seen he followed them through. Ethan and Helen moved quickly, they realised that they were in the future and although there were no creatures, they knew they had to move quickly or else the flying insects would find them.

Quickly Helen flicked on a computer and checked the date – 2031. She put in Lester's password to gain entry to the ARC's computers. She sniggered as it let her onto the system. After all these years they still hadn't figured out that she knew his password.

Helen had not been to this particular era before, she had ventured into Era's past this date. She found out why the artefact was so important and started to search for its last known whereabouts.

It was here that Helen made a startling discovery. Connor Temple had known about the end of the world!

He had been the one to make this unusual discovery...

* * *

><p>In the ARC...<p>

2012

Becker sat at his desk looking at a picture of himself and Bertie. Taken just after he had been exonerated from rape charges. He sighed; it had been two months since his father had been told of the dreadful news...

Major Bertie Becker was listed as Missing in Action!

The last reports that they had received were that Major Becker and Captain Burnett had gone to investigate strange lights, in a very unruly part of the country.

Becker took a deep breath and sighed. He wished there was something he could do. The more time that went by, the less chance there was that she would be found alive. There had not even been any reports of soldiers being kidnapped due to terrorist activity. He was worried.

Jess put a consoling hand on his shoulder. She knew how much Bertie had meant to Becker. She herself was very grateful to Bertie. If Bertie had not arrived and cleared him of rape, when she did, Becker would never have accepted Jess. Now that they were a couple, she felt she owed Bertie a lot more than just thank you. She just wished there was something she could do to bring him out of his misery.

They were both jolted from their memories when the ADD alarm bells began to ring. Jess, Abby and Becker ran towards the ADD, Matt and Connor were in the lab talking about the latest project. They took a bit longer to arrive.

"What have we got Jess?" Becker leaned over Jess's chair. He really wanted some sort of contact with her before he left on this anomaly alert. Jess reached over to one of the black boxes and passed it to Becker behind her.

His fingers lingered over hers, if this was the only contact he had before he left, he didn't want it to end.

"Becker, Can I have my hand back please." She grinned as Becker mouthed an apology. "It's in a forest a place called Oakhill Wood it's off the M25."Jess spoke clearly as Becker, Abby, Connor and Matt went to find the anomaly.

Jess frowned as she tried to get a satellite image of the anomaly. "Guys, I have no visual on the anomaly, you'll be going in blind."

Becker, Connor and Abby were the first to arrive on the scene. Matt and Emily arrived seconds after them. They focused on the anomaly.

"What's your dating calculator say Connor?" Matt asked. Abby cringed. She hated the small device being called that, she wished that they could call it something else.

"It's the future, 2031."

"Stand back, something's coming through?" Matt paused.

"Not something, someone!" Danny shouted as he came through. His hands raised in surrender. He smiled as he realised his old friends were not going to shoot him. "It's OK it come through," he shouted to someone behind him.

Connor stumbled backwards, almost fainting. The young man who walked through was a spitting image of himself.

Danny grinned. "You remember Luke, your son," Danny looked at Connor, who grinned and the two men embraced.

Danny waited as the whole team welcomed him back.

You can come through now, Danny shouted through the anomaly.

Another figure came sauntering through the anomaly.

"Oh, Haitch!" Bertie Becker embraced her brother. It was is if she had not seen him for ages.

"Bertie... You're alive!" Becker gaped.

"Great to see you too, Bro." she muttered.

* * *

><p>Matt and Danny gathered in Lester's office. Danny talked about what he had discovered in the future.<p>

"We have to protect Connor," Danny explained. "Of course that goes without saying I mean Connor was instrumental in the set up of the ARC." Lester agreed.

"Well. This time she's going back in time to prevent him from ever being born. Who knows she might even succeed!" Danny was not looking forward to this.

"Well one of you will have to go and ensure that he is born. I mean without Connor the ARC does not exist!" Lester quipped with as much authority as he could muster.

"Have you ever met Connor's mum?" Danny asked feeling more than just a little uneasy.

"I met her when you, Connor, and Abby were missing in action. She seems a pleasant enough woman." Lester smiled remembering the meeting he had had with Connor's mother. She had even said at the time that she felt as if she had met him before. "She must have been very pretty when she was young."

Danny glanced over at Matt. "In that case, you can do the honours!" Danny smirked.

"What?" Lester started with shock. "What do you mean?"

"You know. You'll have to... Um. You know ..." Danny whistled gently hoping that Lester would understand what he was trying to say.

"You don't mean?" Lester began to go pale.

"I do..." Danny delivered the line absolutely deadpan.

Lester gold fished for a moment. "Is there no other way?" He asked quietly.

"'Fraid not." Danny looked Lester in the eye. He knew the older man was reluctant, but there was no way he was going to bed Connor's mother!

"Matt, what about you?" Lester floundered, trying to come up with an excuse.

Matt didn't answer; there was a flurry of activity outside in the hub. All they could hear was Abby calling Luke as he lay in her arms.

"Excuse me for a minute." Matt replied in his dulcet tones and then glanced at Danny and Lester before all three men left the room to see what the fuss was about.

Jess was at the console of the ADD. She called for a medic and watched Abby cradling Luke as he lay on the floor.

Danny took Matt and Lester to one side. "It's starting. This is probably a result of what Helen's doing."

* * *

><p><strong>What on earth is Helen up to?<strong>

**What is happening to Luke?**

**What has Danny learned that could change everything?**

**I hope you haven't been disappointed.**

**Read and review please... My muse is incredibly hungry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saving Connor Temple**

**Sadly I do not own Primeval or its characters. However I do own Bertie Becker, Caroline Lester, and Luke Temple.**

**Timeline follows is this: The story starts after Helen has just killed Professor Nick Cutter. Helen has not met Danny, and wants to find out about the artefact.**

**Big thanks to LovingThis for her help on this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Afghanistan<p>

Late 2011...

Bertie had been called back to active duty in Afghanistan. She smiled as she sat in her make-shift office. She had just cleared her brother's name... He was no longer accused of rape. The real culprits had been found, lost their ranks and any position in the military and sent to prison.

The Major had been ordered to take twenty soldiers to a checkpoint on the Pakistan and Afghan border. She and her men had been thoroughly checking everyone entering and leaving the country. As the first month progressed and stayed quiet and easy, Bertie started to feel uneasy. As a soldier she was used to action; and peace and calm was normally an omen of trouble ahead.

Her unease heightened when Captain Burnett approached her about flickering lights in the distance. Unsure of their meaning in such a temperamental area had the pair scrambling upon a jeep to check it out.

The Captain took them to the edge of the mountains where the sight before her almost caused Bertie to gasp in surprise. Keeping hold of herself for the sake of her reputation she started to compile all the information she knew about the glowing orb. It was identical; she was sure, to the only one she had been through before.  
>The stocky man next to her broke through her thoughts as he asked what it was. Had it been any other sight before them, Bertie would have thought the man to be - for lack of better words - loose, to be so easily spooked.<br>She debated, for half a moment, if she could tell him what she knew. But the Official Secrets Act was not something to be lightly ignored, as Lester had repeatedly reminded her as she had signed it.  
>The woman couldn't help but feel slightly remorseful that she hadn't used her signing of it to wheedle out more information about the 'anomalies' as they had been called.<p>

She wondered if they always led to the past, and she cursed her lack of knowledge further as her Captain walked past her and through the glowing light before she could do anything to stop him. Cursing further she realised that all she could do was follow.

On the other side of the orb the pair found themselves in a desolate landscape. Ruins of buildings stood around them and heavy smog chocked the air. The city looked to be - in Bertie's opinion at least - modern. Tall buildings that could only be described as office buildings. Cars that she recognised as being produced only that year littered the streets, dented, burnt out and rusting. It looked like a war-zone - or at least that was all it could be described as.

Not having a clue where they were or what to expect, Bertie drew her gun, and motioned for Burnett to do the same and together they started to scout the area.

Only a few long minutes had passed before the action started. As they cautiously made their way down an alley a man appeared from a side door, grabbed the Captain and pulled him into the building, a hand over his face to muffle any noise. Bertie read from the posture and expression of the man that he meant no harm and followed. As she crouched next to him, he placed a finger on his lips, not removing his eyes from two figures before them.

Being ever the soldier, Bertie had already made note of all their surroundings. They were in some sort of strange office building. Computers lay around them, offices were empty, the desks inside, upturned and decaying. The two figures they were watching were stood at a computer. The woman in the boiler suit seemed to be the dominant of the pair, the unkempt man hanging off her every word. Their new companion was also unkempt, a few days of stubble covered his face, his long ginger hair was pulled into a pony tail and his clothes; a checked shirt and torn jeans looked like they'd seen better days. At their close proximity the woman could also note that below the dirt and unkempt attire was a very handsome face and a very muscular body.  
>Heck, she may be a soldier but that didn't mean she wasn't a woman too!<p>

"Who are you?" She whispered.

"Danny. Danny Quinn. I take it you're military." It was a statement, not a question as his eyes flicked to her uniform and then back to the people before them.  
>"This is Captain Gary Burnett." Bertie motioned to the pale faced man beside her. "I'm Major Bertie Becker."<br>The newly identified man took all his attention from the couple to look at her in shock. He froze, studying her face and wondering about the likelihood before asking. "Any relation to Captain H J Becker?" He saw her eyes widen and knew it was true so he pushed his luck. "Head of Security at the ARC?"  
>"Ye..." Bertie left the-'s' from the word, the sound being louder than others. "My brother." She quickly joined the dots in her mind- he knew the name of the ARC- but she had to ask regardless. "How do you know him?"<p>

"Soldier boy?" Danny grinned at the young female clad in her military uniform. Bertie blinked in surprise that someone other than herself would refer to her brother in such a way. "I used to work at the ARC; I was there about six months ago. Until I ended up stranded in the past."

"I thought it was Connor and Abby who were stranded there?" Danny looked at her sharply and Bertie realised what he was wondering, how was she privy to that information. "I just told you Becker's my brother."

Danny turned his attention from her again. "They were in the Cretaceous. I went through one more anomaly than them. I ended up in the Pliocene." He sighed then collected himself. "Why have you been told about this, about the ARC?"

The Captain next to Bertie looked utterly bewildered.  
>"Don't worry, you'll find out- eventually." She breathed her words, understanding the need to be as quiet as possible. "I was there- briefly- helping the Captain with a ... a case."<p>

Looking back at the office area, wondering why the people held Danny's attention, Bertie asked the question that had been nagging at her since the moment they stepped through the anomaly. "Where are we?"

"London."

She and her Captain blinked in surprise.

"Twenty- Thirty one."

They double blinked. Bertie had not guessed that it was the future from her initial view of the area. But how soon it was worried her. It wasn't possible for 'London' one of the world's major capitals to been reduced to such a state in so few years, was it?

"How...?"

The questioning was stopped at the conversation before them got interesting. The women had given a small noise of triumph before declaring-  
>"We have to stop him being born!"<br>Bertie frowned at the idea. What on earth could the woman mean by that? And before she went around trying to stop someone being born, shouldn't she do something about her wardrobe?  
>"And the others at the ARC?" The man at her side questioned.<br>"Simple." The woman grinned. "We kill them." He nodded his acceptance, grinning. "All of them. Lester, Becker, Maitland, Lewis... and anyone else who gets in our way."

Bertie's gaze hardened. She didn't know a lot of things, the identity of the women, who Lewis was or why Connor's name had been left out, but she knew that the women had just threatened the life of her brother. She would _not_ get away with that!  
>She felt Danny shift at her side as the woman who was now her sworn enemy pulled a device from her pocket and pointed it to her side. Another anomaly appeared and the two conspirators walked through.<p>

Immediately, Danny left her side and ran for it, unfortunately moments too late to go through. Changing course he proceeded to the computer, looking for the information that had held their interest.

"Connor's personal information." He frowned as he spoke, sharing his news with the others in a way he hadn't been able to for months. The tab had been left open so the last part they had been reading was in the middle of the screen. "General background? What use is this?"

To Bertie, it sounded as if he really wanted an answer but she was even more confused than he. She could only imagine how Burnett must be feeling.

"Really - it's just D.O.B, address, next of kin... what use is-" He cut himself off at the same moment the penny dropped in the Major's head.

"They're going to stop him being born?" Her eyes were wide as she thought of the man who was one of her brother's best friends.

That was it, that bitch was not only planning on killing her brother but also taking away one of his best friends beforehand!

Bertie's murderous fantasies were prematurely put to an end as Danny turned to her and her Captain. "The anomaly, where?" They looked at him blankly. "The one you came through! I need to get back! Where is it?"  
>The urgency struck a chord in the woman, up until that moment Danny could have been playing them. But the need was more than even the best actor could muster.<p>

"This way. Come on!"

Adjusting her grip on her gun, Bertie lead the way. Just before they left the building Danny urged them to be quite. While she and Burnett were feeling more comfortable now that they knew where and when they were, Danny was cautious. He remembered how deadly the creatures in the future could be.  
>A sound rang around them, possibly a twig breaking, seemingly louder than it should have been; Bertie noticed the eerie silence properly. It really was <em>too<em> quiet.  
>Danny had spun at the noise and was turning back as Bertie picked up the second sound. A clicking. She remembered it faintly, a video maybe, possibly by accident at the ARC? But she wasn't sure.<p>

"Don't. Move." Danny whispered as quietly as he could.  
>Bertie struggled to keep her calm. Despite her training, nothing could have ever prepared her for the unknown, especially when all the information available about it was from reading the face of a terrified fully grown man.<br>A creature appeared before them and she held herself still and silent until Danny prepared to clobber it with what looked like a large bone.

"Move. We're armed." She aimed with her handgun, hearing Burnett do the same.

"No!" He hissed sharply and pushed her from the ally into a doorway.  
>Behind them the Captain fired and Bertie heard his screams as he was killed.<p>

* * *

><p>Danny clamped his hand over Bertie's mouth as she watched the brave soldier be mauled to death. She watched in horror as the brave young Captain died. Involuntarily she thought of his wife, his daughter and his unborn child. What would she say to his family if they ever made it back? Would they <em>ever<em>make it back?

Both of their mouths dropped as they watched the creature fall as silent shots were fired. They wondered where the shooting had come from. Danny dared not move. He grabbed his stick and prepared again to hit whoever came around the corner. He thought everyone in this time was dead!

Slowly a nozzle to a weapon appeared around the corner. Danny and Bertie recognised the strange weapon. An EMD!

Bertie gasped as she saw the person holding the gun!  
>"Abby!" she whispered. Bertie holstered her weapon and went over to hug the petite woman. Abby looked a lot older than the last time she had seen her.<p>

Abby rushed over and hugged both of them. It had been a very long time since she had seen anyone alive. Most people had either been killed or had been turned into creatures. Quietly she began to weep.

Danny told her about the anomaly that Bertie had come through. How he had to go through to save Connor! Abby shook her head. That anomaly had closed only moments ago.

Abby turned as she heard a low voice behind her.

"We've got to get out of here." Danny gasped.

"Connor!" he went over for a hug, but instead was greeted with a cold hard stare!

"Who is this mum? He clearly thinks I'm dad!" the young man spoke softly.

"Come with us, we'll go somewhere we can talk." Abby beckoned for them to follow.

They followed Abby and the young man as they stole through the alleyways, eventually they came to a manhole cover. She lifted it and nimbly climbed down. She covered her mouth and nose with her neckerchief, and indicated to the others that they should do the same. Behind them the young man followed.

Abby introduced Luke to Danny and Bertie. They had both been astonished to see Luke and to see how much he looked like his father. Eagerly they looked forward to seeing the rest of the team.

Soon they reached a large cavern at the end of the tunnel they were walking in. Abby pointed to a ladder attached to the edge of the wall. Luke began to climb first and Danny and Bertie followed. As soon as Luke reached the top he began to scour the area looking for predators. Quickly he ran into a large building. Danny followed the young man as he ran up the steps and into what looked like a control room.

Bertie watched the tall man with interest. He seemed to be a very good leader. He knew exactly what needed to be done and was prepared to do it. Abby began to talk.

"It's ok here, the creatures can't hear us. When the creatures started to appear and started to take over the world we started to hide. A lot of us went underground; I've been here for the best part of twenty years." Abby paused and cleared her throat. Danny could see that she was having trouble with her memories. He looked down at her attire. She wore dark leather trousers, together with a black leather jacket. Her long blonde hair looked as if it hadn't seen shampoo in days and had been tied messily into a pony tail.

"Look who we brought back!" Luke shouted to a woman who sat in a large chair at a computer console.

"Yes I know... I saw you coming." Smiling Jess swivelled around in her chair. She stood up and ran to Bertie. "Bertie... We thought you were dead! I'm so glad you're not. You know your brother really missed you." She hugged Bertie tightly. It was if she had not seen anyone alive for the same time period either. Her auburn hair was longer than Bertie remembered. Just as dirty and bedraggled as Abby's. She was wearing a very old pair of jeans with a dirty grey t-shirt.

"So Connor...?" Danny looked over to Abby; the look on her face told him more than words ever could. He went over to give her a hug. Abby let the tears fall. She had lived for too long without Connor, and the pain was so immense that the tears just kept falling as Danny hugged her.

"Are you all on your own?" Danny questioned and he began to wonder what happened to the rest of the team. Surely there was a good explanation as to what had happened to everyone.

Tearfully Abby nodded.

"You've got me mum..." Luke put an arm around his mother's shoulder and gave her a brief hug.

Dolefully Abby smiled. Yes she had Luke... He and Jess were the only ones left.

Bertie began to feel for Abby too. Her gut began to twist as she began to wonder what had happened to her brother. She looked over to Jess.

"Jess. What happened to ...?" she couldn't bring herself to say his name. She wished he would appear from behind a door somewhere and surprise her. But Jess shook her head.

"He saved my life!" was all Jess could say before she started to weep. She chewed her lip before she continued.

"It seemed as if he appeared from nowhere, Ethan! He had this deranged look on his face. He was going to... rape me!" She looked into Bertie's eyes. "Your brother saved my life. I'll be forever grateful for that. But I miss him SO much." Jess wept uncontrollably as Bertie hugged her.

"And Ethan? What happened to him?" Danny whispered. Jess looked into Danny's eyes then straight to Abby who shook her head. They couldn't tell Danny, they just couldn't. He would have to figure it out for himself.

Bertie looked between the two women and understood. Someone close to both of them had killed Ethan, and Ethan had killed her brother.

"Forgive me for asking, but who's Ethan?" she was sure she had heard the name somewhere but couldn't be sure.

"The bloke I was watching... Ethan. And the woman... Helen Cutter!" Danny filled in the blanks for her.

"I thought you said Helen was dead!" Abby questioned.

"I can't understand it myself. I saw her die! I buried her in the Pliocene! There is no way she could be alive!" Danny paused and blinked. "Unless..." he looked at Abby. "The first time I saw Helen, she was disguised as Eve, and she was with Captain Wilder... You know the guy on Christine Johnson's team." he looked at Jess. "That's when she grabbed the Artefact and left us in the future. We managed to follow her and she disappeared into the Pliocene. So..." Abby could almost see the cog wheels turning in his head. "When I saw her recently, it must be before she becomes Eve!"

It was all beginning to make sense. Helen had killed Nick Cutter and now she was going to kill Connor! Or stop him from being born!

Danny decided there and then he would have to stop her!  
>Bertie made up her own mind that she was going to help Danny in his little conquest and help save her brother!<p>

Danny, Bertie, Jess Abby and Luke sat around the computer screen talking for ages. Talking about things that had happened and how they could change it.

Jess sat at the computer and pulled up information. It was up-to-date as possible given that not many people had lived through the catastrophe of 2012. Quickly Jess put a computer disc together. She put all the information Danny would need on it, and gave Danny the disc. Luke decided he was going to help save his father. He put his foot down when Abby didn't want him to go, saying that it was important to him, and that he wanted to do what he could for his father.

Luke held the Anomaly Opening Device Connor had built for them and pointed it into the distance. Once he was sure that it led to the correct time period Danny went through.

* * *

><p>2012<p>

Back at the arc...

Connor and Becker took Luke to the infirmary where Caroline Lester was working.

Lester took her to one side and explained as best as he could what was happening. She went over to check on Luke. He seemed as if he were in immense pain. His eyes fluttered open for a moment. The once icy blue eyes were now a mottled colour and slowly they began to change into a hazel colour.

"Becker, what's happening?" Abby shouted.  
>"I don't know," Becker casually draped an arm over her shoulder. Almost as if he had been doing it for years.<p>

"Danny... I don't feel so good" Connor's eyes began to flutter. He grabbed onto the edge of a table before his knees gave way. Danny went over to him immediately and caught him before he stumbled to the floor.

Connor cried out in pain. His feet felt odd, and he felt empty. As if he was slowly disappearing from everybody's lives. He fell to his knees before collapsing. Danny rushed over. He had almost been expecting something like this.

"Dr Lester," Danny called to Lester's wife. Caroline hesitantly went over.

"Where does it hurt?"

"My legs and feet, it's as if they're not there!". Connor screamed in agony.

Abby ignored the shouts from behind her. She was too focused on the young man who lay in front of her. The young man who was her son. She rubbed a caring hand over the slight bump on her stomach. She looked up into Becker's eyes and smiled.

Caroline performed a DNA test on Connor to find out who his father was.

* * *

><p><strong>Is it Danny?<strong>

**Is it Matt?**

**Is it Lester?**

**Or is it someone else?**

**What's happening to Abby? Is she feeling alright?**

_**You know what to do...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Saving Connor Temple_**

**_Sadly I do not own Primeval or its characters. However I do own Bertie Becker, Caroline Lester, and Luke Temple._**

**_Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. I would have liked to reply to each and everyone of them but Something called RL has smacked me around and left me Bruised and Aching!_**

**_Merry Christmas to all! If I Don't get a Chance to say it Happy New Year!_**

* * *

><p>Leeds, 1983...<p>

Derek Leonard was a man of many talents, this much Helen knew. She knew that he worked at Leeds University. He assisted one of the professors there with his research into Archaeology, and she knew that Derek Leonard was the man behind Connor Temple. He was Connor's father. She also knew that he loved his work, he really loved his work.  
>Derek spent most of his time documenting all bones and items that had been uncovered. It was slow and tedious paperwork, as computers had been a recent invention and were still only used by the very wealthy, and were not yet used for simple things as documentation. Everything had to be written down neatly and in order, and every piece found was tagged and documented by Derek himself. After a long day he would go to relax in his favourite pub.<p>

It really wasn't hard for Helen to gain such information, she knew her way around universities from her own time and, knowing where Derek lived made her task all the easier. So it happened, on a cold February evening, Helen watched as a man trudged through the snow. She smiled as she saw him give a small tug at his scarf to protect himself from the bitter freezing wind. The small, almost unconscious action was all she needed to reassure herself that it was the right man.

Derek lent into the wind, wishing he'd picked a bulkier scarf when he left home that morning, he really ought to have paid attention to the weather before-  
>His thought was cut off as he heard a terrified scream. Turning towards the sound, he made out the sight of a women being attacked. He knew he wasn't a hero, quite the opposite; he liked the simple, easy, life. But he ran to help none the less. As soon as he was close enough Derek pulled a dishevelled, bearded man from the poor women and punched him square in the face.<p>

She saw that he was about to run after Ethan, and decided that she just had to do something quickly she let out a very loud moan. She needed to have his attention and quickly. She was pleased when he returned to her side and helped her sit up. She let him dab at her lip with a handkerchief and watched as he picked up some fresh snow in the handkerchief and press it against her cheek. She swayed as he helped her to her feet. Helen pretended to look disorientated and rubbed her head. She told him her name and she seemed very reluctant for Derek to leave her side, eagerly clinging onto his side. She insisted on going with Derek, into the local pub.

Helen insisted that she didn't want to be alone that night. She considered him as various thoughts crossed his mind. She wondered if she had overstepped the mark when he gazed at her curiously. Was this something a typical woman would do? Should she really accompany him into such surroundings in this day and age?

She agreed with him when he decided that he would call one of the new taxi's around town on the condition that he personally escort her to her home.

* * *

><p>In the taxi the Helen pretended to relax, and she began talking about a job at the university that didn't exist. She recalled information of when she was at university herself and used it to her advantage, to lure Derek away from his loyal wife.<p>

Once outside her rented flat, Helen invited Derek to come in for a cup of tea. He seemed reluctant, saying that he had arranged to meet his wife. Helen insisted that he should come inside just for one cup on this bitterly cold day. She fluttered her eyelashes and looked at him helplessly, as if she really needed company. Unwittingly, Derek went inside. He waited in her lounge whilst she disappeared into the kitchen and put a saucepan of water on the cooker to boil. Helen smiled as she put Rohypnol into Derek's drink. The charm of twenty-first century drugs meant that he wouldn't remember anything, and would not suspect anything either.

Once Derek had passed out from drinking his drugged tea, Helen helped him walk to the bedroom. Here she stripped off his clothes and pushed him into bed. She undressed herself as Ethan came in with a camera. She climbed into bed with Derek and began kissing him as Ethan began taking pictures. Once Ethan had finished taking pictures, she sent him away to get them developed.

Helen was about to leave Derek asleep on the bed, when she turned to look at him. He was a fit man and although he did not visit the gym, he swam regularly, this gave him the muscles that Helen was admiring at the moment. She smiled wickedly. She enjoyed Ethan and his sexual advances, but here was someone different, why shouldn't she spend some time enjoying herself?

But then, once his wife had seen the photos, there was no way that she was going to let him go anywhere near her again!

* * *

><p>Ethan had the Anomaly opening device that they had stolen from Connor's office in the future. He had the photos developed and then went back to 1983 to show Derek's new wife.<p>

He managed to locate the pub that Diane Leonard worked in. He watched her from a distance and then asked a young lad to deliver an envelope to Diane. He continued to watch her as she opened up the envelope.

She blushed and looked up to see if anyone had noticed her, she didn't see Ethan watching. Hot tears began streaming from her eyes as she looked at the photographs. These were all of her husband, in bed with another woman! She excused herself from the bar for a few moments whilst she went into the back to compose herself.

Ethan grinned as she disappeared from view. His job was done. Diane Leonard would divorce her husband and leave him.

Diane sat on the stairs, tears still cascading down her face. How could Derek do this to her? They had only been married for five months and already he was cheating on her! The camera did not lie! There was absolutely no way that this was not true!

Diane put a hand on her stomach. She had planned to tell Derek about his impending fatherhood today, but now she was not so sure. She decided instead that she was going to ask for a divorce from Derek, and she would revert to her maiden name and move away, not only that, but she would demand that he give back his wedding ring.

* * *

><p>Helen was sure that she had thwarted plans of Connor being born. Little did she know that Diane Leonard, Nee Temple carried baby Temple in her womb.<p>

She encouraged Derek to leave his wife. She pretended to love him, but in reality, she tolerated him. She let him touch her, come close to her, kiss her and even make love to her. But she did not love him the way he had begun to love her. He was too old fashioned for her and slowly she began to change him into a modern man, one who did the cleaning, did his own cooking and could look after himself. She hated cooking and usually arranged to have ready meals on the table. Thank heavens for frozen chips! She had even let out a whoop of delight when McDonald's opened a restaurant nearby! Not long after that pizza places started opening up and she relied on the foods supplied by them as a form of sustenance.

Weeks went past, and Helen began to feel restless and nauseous. She began to feel rough. Most mornings started with her throwing up. Helen began to have a horrible feeling that she was pregnant. She bought a home pregnancy kit and did a test.

Positive!

Helen was pregnant!

Helen used her anomaly opening device and used it to take her to 1985. She had no real need or desire to be with Derek for the duration of the pregnancy. Derek was old fashioned and she wanted someone who understood her needs and understood her intentions. Helen stayed with Derek for three months, thus ensuring that he had no time for his ex-wife, and that it destroyed any chance of him getting back together with her.

She had grown tired of Derek's nagging, and realised that she would rather spend her time with Ethan. So she contacted Ethan and begged him to join her. There she had rented a property and waited to give birth. The months before the baby was born went painfully slowly.

Helen liked being with Ethan, it was almost as if she could read his twisted little mind. She liked the warped ideas he came out with, and loved the cruel and abnormal way in which he worked. It was almost as if they were made for each other. She liked watching him as he constructed a bomb from various pieces of equipment.

Ethan enjoyed Helen's company. He was usually a loner, but there was something about Helen that he could not resist. Maybe it was her smile...

The one that was accompanied by a glint in her eye; that spoke volumes about evil little schemes that she was usually thinking about. Maybe it was because she actually liked his ideas, maybe it was because she seemed to know a lot about the anomalies, and how they worked.

He agreed with her about Mankind, and how it was destroying the world.

When Helen fell Pregnant Ethan felt as if he just had to help her. He thought the baby was his, and he vowed that he would look after Helen and the baby for ever more. Helen herself did not know who the baby's father was. To be honest she didn't care.

If it was Derek's, she would give him the baby when it was born and then leave. If it was Ethan's ... Well... She would see.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed that chappy...<strong>_

_**Just wondering if you would mind sharing your New Year's Resolutions with me along with your review.**_

_**Mine is to Not eat so much, Write lots of FF, and try to excercise more.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Saving Connor Temple**

_**Sadly I do not own Primeval or its characters. However I do own Bertie Becker, Caroline Lester, and Luke Temple.**_

_**Thank you for all your lovely reviews, I enjoyed reading each and every one of them. Some of them were really interesting and gave my muse some really good ideas! So Thank You! **_

_**Sorry for my absence over the last few weeks RL had taken over!**_

* * *

><p><em>Helen was pregnant!<em>

_When Helen fell Pregnant Ethan felt as if he just had to help her. He thought the baby was his, and he vowed that he would look after Helen and the baby for ever more. Helen herself did not know who the baby's father was. To be honest she didn't care._

_If it was Derek's, she would give him the baby when it was born and then leave. If it was Ethan's..._

* * *

><p>Back at the Arc...<p>

2012

Bertie strolled down the steps towards Jess's work station.  
>Jess swivelled in her seat.<br>"Bertie... Great to see you." she hugged Bertie enthusiastically.  
>"Jess, I wonder... Do you have any clothes I could borrow?"<br>"Of course... Come on. Follow me." Jess began to lead her boyfriend's sister away from the hub.

Jess lead her to the locker rooms and gave her some clothes. Jess's eyes widened and her mouth dropped as they became aware of groaning coming from the shower stalls. Her eyes darted to the edge of the area. Hastily she gave Bertie some clothes and sped away from the room. Leaving Bertie alone with whoever was in the shower.

Bertie took the clothes that Jess had given into one of the toilet stalls. Quickly she pulled on the jeans that Jess had given her and the t-shirt and shirt. Hoping that she could be out of the room before whoever was in the showers came out.

She gathered up her dusty uniform and opened the door to the stall. She paused as she became aware of someone else in the room. She looked over to Danny who had just come out of the showers. It was then that she noticed the lack of clothing on Danny. Uncomfortably he stood in the doorway of the shower room, his hands clasped over his crotch, completely naked.

Bertie couldn't help but let her eyes wander down his lanky body. She had seen soldiers in varying degrees of undress before, and as a Major in the army, had to put up with naked men straying into her path. But this was different; Danny was not one of her soldiers, she couldn't help but let her eyes wander appreciatively up and down his body. She took in the scars that adorned his torso and wondered how he had come by them. She happened to glance behind him and the sight that greeted her was too delicious not to take in. For unbeknown to Danny he stood in front of a full length mirror. She breathed in deeply at the sight of his muscular shoulders. They way they tapered down to his magnificent arse. She looked away, but not before she had taken in the wonderful sight.

"I'll just... um..." she gestured towards the door, and pressing her lips together, trying not to grin, strolled out as if she had all the time in the world.

Danny gasped as he came out of the shower. He had neglected to take a towel in with him and assumed that he was on his own. He had not heard Jess or Bertie in the locker room and thought it would be safe to come out whilst no-one was about. Bathing in the Pliocene had been simple enough. With no-one about to watch him he had been quite comfortable wandering about naked whilst his body dried in the sun. He had forgotten that he would have to be careful here. He saw Bertie with the clothes in her arms, and saw the fresh clothes that she was wearing. He began to blush as he clamped his hands around his private parts. All too soon she mumbled something and was gone.

Relief began to wash over him as she disappeared from view. He let out the breath he was unconsciously holding and put his hands on his hips and swivelled around. It was then that he saw the mirror behind him. He paled and wondered if Bertie had not only seen him from the front, but had gazed into the mirror and seen the reflection too? He whimpered and cringed quietly. It was best not to say anything and let the whole experience go over his head. There were more important things to think about – Connor was one of them.

* * *

><p>Abby tried to gather her thoughts. Her memories were jumbled. One minute she was in the Cretaceous with Connor, the next she was with Becker. Her thoughts regarding her boyfriend were much the same. She couldn't understand who she wanted to be with, Connor or Becker? And since when had she started to develop feelings for Becker?<p>

Becker sat in the menagerie with her. His thoughts and memories matched Abby's. For some weird reason they were being pushed together. He was having trouble with feelings too. He liked Abby, he really did, but he liked Jess too. He tried to figure out who he wanted to be with. His memories didn't seem to make sense. _He_ was not the one trapped in the cretaceous... _Connor was_.

Who was Connor? He knew that Connor was important but how?

Becker huffed as he shook his head he trying desperately to fathom it all out.

In the medical bay, Luke was undergoing major transformation. His hair was changing, his eyes were changing and his face no longer looked like Connor's.

He was beginning to look like Becker!

Connor was beginning to change too. His eyes flashed green for a moment, and then they started to turn hazel. Caroline sedated both Luke and Connor. There was no reason why they should have to tolerate all the pain they were experiencing.

Caroline looked over to her husband. The DNA tests were inconclusive. She thought of Connor and how he had reacted when Abby had collapsed in the Menagerie. "I understand what you have to do." She hated doing this. She was sending her husband to commit the one act that could potentially destroy their marriage. But it was either adultery or Connor's life!

"Go and do it. Save Connors life!"

* * *

><p>Lester donned some old fashioned clothes and waited for Danny to open an anomaly to the correct time period. He looked around him. Danny followed him through. It was the first time Lester had stepped through an anomaly and he felt strange. He felt weird going from 21st Century London to 20th Century Leeds. He felt even worse knowing that HE COULD be Connor's father. Knowing that for the second time in his life he was going to betray his dear wife, and yet, <em>sh<em>e was the one who sent him. _She_was the one who insisted that he should go.

"Let's go and do this then." he turned to Danny. "Where do we find her?"

"In that pub, she's a barmaid."

Lester walked over to the pub and went inside. He settled himself on a barstool and waited for Diane Leonard to come over and serve him.  
>Lester remembered Connor's mum, he was right. She had been very attractive in her youth. Today she looked pleasant enough and smiled at all her customers, but there was sadness in her eyes that Lester couldn't help but notice.<p>

Lester laid on his charm; Danny stood watching from a distance. Here was a side to Lester he had never seen before. He had never seen his boss act so caring towards another human before and it unnerved him. Lester and Diane seemed to be getting on very well together. He watched as the night drew to an end and watched as Lester and Diane left the pub together.

Danny waited for Lester at the agreed spot. He hoped that this would work and that they would not have to come back for a second visit. He wondered how Connor was getting on.

As Danny and Lester returned through the anomaly, Danny turned to Lester.

"Well how did it go? Did you... Um?" Danny raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat.

"Didn't have to... We arrived at her house; she invited me in for a cup of tea. That's when she told me about her cheating husband. How she's carrying his child! Seems like baby Connor is already on his way!" Lester smiled.

* * *

><p>As Lester looked in on Connor the young man's breathing stabilised. His breathing became normal. His eye colour returned to a lovely chocolate brown. It seemed for a moment that everything was going to be ok. Caroline checked him over. He still looked very pale, his legs and feet looked transparent.<p>

"So why is he still not recovering? Could something else have happened?" Danny was still concerned. Connor was still looking very pale and he had not recovered fully. Something was still not as it should be.

"Get Jess to look into it. She'll be able to find something I'm sure." Lester replied. He didn't like the way Connor was looking either.

Danny decided to do some digging. He walked over to Jess. Jess and Bertie were chatting with each other. He asked to do a background check on Connor Temple. As Jess tapped away efficiently at her keyboard, he looked over at Bertie. She was wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and a pale blue t-shirt. A large white shirt with rolled up sleeves was slung over the top, and tied around her slim waist. Danny looked her over... and his eyes rested on her derrière. He smiled in appreciation. If she could ogle him, surely he could too.

"Connor Temple... Who's he?" Jess asked as she tapped in the request on the internet. Bertie's eyes widened as she heard this, and her mouth fell open.

Danny was shocked and confused when he heard this; he glanced at Bertie and took in her reaction.

He called Matt to come immediately, and told him that things were still not ok. Helen was still trying to kill Connor. Matt looked at him as if were speaking double Dutch!

"Who's Connor?" Matt enquired. Danny looked incredulous. It seemed as if everyone in the ARC was forgetting Connor!

Danny gazed at Bertie.  
>"You remember Connor don't you?" he questioned. He needed to find someone who remembered Connor!<br>"I remember Connor; he's the clever one with dark hair and brown eyes. He and Abby were the ones lost in the Cretaceous for a whole year!"  
>Danny sighed. Finally! Someone who remembered him. He shook his head. The only people, who remembered Connor Temple, were Bertie, him and Lester.<p>

Danny turned to Jess again. "Can you check this information again for me? Connor Temple, born 29th October 1983."

Horror gripped and clenched at his insides as he learned of Little Connor's fate!

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed that chapter...<strong>

**Please let me know what you thought...**

**My muse needs a good swift kick up the backside. (He's been eating too much over Xmas! Not really giving me much to write!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Saving Connor Temple**

_**Sadly I do not own Primeval or its characters. However I do own Bertie Becker, Caroline Lester, and Luke Temple.**_

_**People are forgetting Connor... Why? You're about to find out...**_

_**Becker and Jess are in GRAVE danger in this one... Will they survive?**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Connor Temple... Who's he?" - Jess <em>

_"Who's Connor?" - Matt enquired. _

_"You remember Connor don't you?" Danny questioned. _  
><em>"I remember Connor; he's the clever one with dark hair and brown eyes. He and Abby were the ones lost in the Cretaceous for a whole year!" - Bertie<em>

_Danny turned to Jess again. "Can you check this information again for me? Connor Temple, born 29th October 1983."_

* * *

><p>Horror gripped and clenched at Danny's insides as he learned that Connor was knocked over by a car when he was only four years old. He read and re-read the report of how Connor had died. He made a mental note of the date and time and vowed that he was going to stop it from happening. He shook his head. He knew who was behind this.<p>

Helen Cutter!

Bertie had wanted to go with Danny on this occasion, but one thing stopped her. Her conversation with the Future Jess. Again she too had made a mental note of the date and time and knew that Ethan was going to show up and soon. This time he was going to kill Becker and Bertie had promised herself that she would stop him. She asked Danny to wait until the event had passed, and then she could go with him and help him.

Danny disagreed, the more time that passed with Little Connor in danger, the weaker that the Connor in the present time became. If they were not careful they could lose Connor completely. He told her that he would have to go alone.

Bertie agreed with the plan of action, Danny would follow Helen and Bertie would follow Becker. She knew that Ethan would show up and she would be there for him.

Danny donned his nineteen eighties attire. He was wearing skin tight jeans and a plain white vest along with a denim jacket.

He grabbed an anomaly opening device and went through. As he walked through he looked around him to ensure that he had not been noticed. He had arrived on the housing estate on which Connor lived. He went to find the house owned by Diane Temple. Since her discovery of her husband's infidelity she had divorced him and reinstated her maiden name.

* * *

><p>Leeds 1986...<p>

The Temple family lived on a quiet suburban road in the middle of Blackburn. The street was very typical for the northern part of the country, with streets and streets of terraced houses. This particular one was fairly quiet and most people worked in the textile mills nearby.  
>Danny watched as a little boy played by the side of the road. His thick mop of hair was neat and tidy for a change. It looked as if he had had it cut recently. He engrossed with playing with his toy dinosaurs and the little boy ignored him as he walked down the street.<p>

He tried not to watch him too closely; he didn't want to scare the boy. Then he became aware of the little boy watching him. He smiled politely, and carried on watching the road.

Danny noticed the van coming closer and closer to Connor. He knew that it would not stop! Quickly he dashed across the road, grabbing Little Connor as he went. It narrowly missed hitting both of them. Danny had tried to glimpse the driver but had not been able to because the windows had been tinted. The little boy turned to look at his broken toys, and began to cry.

Danny took him to his mother, and introduced himself as John. He told her that he worked for the police, and asked her questions about her husband. Diane blinked several times and huffed before answering. She hated talking about her ex-husband. But she told him about her cheating husband. How someone had given her photographs of him in bed with another woman. She told him of how she had walked out on her cheating partner after only being married for five months, and had divorced Derek Leonard.

Before leaving Danny instructed her to look after her little Connor a bit better. Danny told Diane that someone was trying to kill him. She had a hard time being convinced until someone threw a brick through their front window. It narrowly missed little Connor who sat playing on the floor with his toy dinosaurs.

Diane became terrified for her son. Who on earth would want to hurt a little boy? Why would they want to hurt him? Her Little Connor?

From that day onwards Diane became fearful of her sons safety. She became very protective of him. Knowing that someone, out there, wanted to harm her little boy. She loved him, his grandmother loved him... and that was all that mattered.

Danny opened up the anomaly and quickly stepped through. He closed it again behind him.

* * *

><p>2012...<p>

Abby and Becker were sat next to each other in the menagerie talking about living arrangements. She wondered why she could not move in with him.

Becker held her close and looked into her eyes.

"You know I love you Abby," Becker brought his hand up to her hair and pulled her close. Abby's lips parted in anticipation. She sighed as his lips met hers. She tried to lose herself in his glorious kiss, but something was wrong... Something didn't feel right!

"I love..." Abby gasped, her eyes widened, "Connor!" she moved away quickly she ran to the infirmary. Becker was confused for a moment. Then he blinked, as he too began to remember Connor.

Danny stood at Connor's bedside as he came round. He heard trainers shuffling on the floor as Abby came running in.

Caroline checked his pulse and blood pressure. She couldn't understand why Connor's health was failing one minute, and why he was fine the next.  
>Luke in the bay next to him was suffering similarly. His hair and eye colour was fluctuating. One minute his eyes were blue and the hazel the next. One minute his hair was blonde, mousy brown the next.<p>

Bertie stood behind Jess at the ADD Jess watched the CCTV as Becker leaned down and kissed Abby. She heard Jess gasp and saw the young girl run from her chair. She could not help but notice the tears beginning to leak from her eyes.

She continued to watch as Abby pulled away and ran out of the menagerie. She watched her brother as realisation seeped into his slow brain as to what had happened. She watched as his mouth fell and he too rushed out of the menagerie. Somehow she knew that he would come looking for Jess. This time he was in deep trouble and Jess would not be so forgiving.

Bertie waited until she heard his footsteps running down the corridor, turned and glared at him.

"Jess, where's Jess?" he looked at Bertie and waited open mouthed for a reaction.

"Jess was watching the CCTV, she saw you and Abby!" Bertie growled at him. "What are you playing at? You know how much she loves you!" she admonished.

"I don't understand myself! One minute it's Abby I'm in love with and the next, Jess. My brain refuses to function properly. My memories are a mess...! Oh, please tell me where Jess has gone?" Becker pleaded.

"Your memories are a mess because of Helen." Danny spoke coming up behind him. He had just left Connor's bedside. He had decided to give Abby and Connor some time alone together.

"Helen's trying to kill Connor, stop him joining the ARC."

"So how does that effect me?" Becker queried.

"When Connor doesn't join the ARC, Abby falls for Stephen Hart, when he died, you started. You were there for Abby when she needed a shoulder to cry on. So she fell for you! Without Connor everything changes!" Danny explained.

"So is there an ARC in the future?" Becker questioned.

"Only just! Without Connor there's no ADD - Jess comes along and does that. She's the brains behind the ARC - She's not as good as Connor, but good enough."

"But for the moment everything is ok. You'd better go find Jess."  
>Becker looked over to his sister hoping that she would tell him where Jess had gone to.<p>

"She'll be in the locker room, probably crying her heart out!" Bertie chastised.

* * *

><p>Becker ran and skidded to a halt outside the locker rooms.<p>

"Jess!" he shouted.

"Don't. Come. Near. Me!" Jess howled. Tears still streaming down her face. How she hated him at this moment in time. How could he do this to her? How could he betray his best friends? How could he steal someone else's girlfriend? She tried to think of Abby's boyfriend... What was his name again...? Cain? Carl? Conn? Connor?

"How could you?" she picked up a can of hairspray and threw it at him. "How could you cheat on me like that?" she picked up a can of deodorant and threw that too. Becker tried to avoid the missiles that were being thrown.

"Jess ... Please ... Listen to me for a minute!" he dipped as a pretty, purple, high heeled shoe went flying over his head. He carefully edged closer.

"Why should I?" Jess shouted, pulling off the other shoe and throwing it at him. Becker ducked in time for the shoe to go sailing over his head.

"Because I love you Jess!"

Jess pulled out a pair of trainers from her locker and prepared to throw them. Becker took his chance and closed the distance between them.

"Jess I love you! I always have!" he caught her in an embrace. Jess struggled against him, but he was too strong. He caught her lips with his own and Jess melted as his tongue pushed past her lips and entered her mouth. She stopped struggling and put on hand on his back and the other hand went up to his hair. Her fingers caressed his soft locks. The other hand kneaded the muscles on his back as she returned his kiss.

"I love you Jess" he whispered against her mouth.

"Love you too." Jess whispered back. She cast her mind back as to why she was so angry with Becker.

"So what's with you and Abby?"

"Jess I don't know what's wrong with me." Becker spoke candidly and truthfully still holding her. He did not want to let go. "It's_ you_that I love." He paused. "Danny says it's got to do with Helen trying to change the past. She's trying to kill Connor." he paused for another moment. "It seems every time something happens in the past we all forget the part he plays in our lives. If Connor dies in the past, for some weird reason Abby falls for me and we get drawn together! I don't know why, I can't explain It," he looked into her lovely blue eyes. "I'm sorry Jess. You know I would never do anything to deliberately hurt you."

"It's ok. Now that I understand a bit about what's happening and why. Little bits seem to make sense now. Even my own memories are a bit jumbled."

They both heard a cough emanating from the doorway.  
>"If you've finished, we have a job to do." Danny spoke from outside.<br>Becker smirked and leaned down for another kiss. Danny merely rolled his eyes and groaned. He shook his head, "The Arc is becoming a hotbed of human hormones. Anymore and it's going to spontaneously combust!"  
>Danny shook his head again; he was beginning to sound like Lester!<br>Jess giggled. Becker grinned and arm in arm they began to leave the locker room.

* * *

><p>Jess walked along the high street with a spring in her step. She was happy, after a very long time Becker had agreed to be her boyfriend. She sighed, the words Becker and boyfriend didn't belong in the same sentence together but somehow they were now a couple. A very happy couple she hoped. She began to hum as she bounced along the pavement on her way to meet said boyfriend and his sister at a well known coffee shop.<p>

Becker and Bertie had arrived at the coffee shop early that afternoon and sat by the window waiting for Jess in their lunch hour. Becker, dressed in casual clothes for a change, had needed to get away so that he could talk to his sister in relative peace and quiet. The way in which she had appeared via an anomaly when she was supposed to be in Afghanistan, coupled with the message from his father that Bertie was 'Missing' unnerved him and he needed to talk this matter over with her.

"What's going on Bertie?" Becker hissed. "First of all you saunter out of an anomaly... When you're supposed to be on a tour of duty..., With Danny Quinn of all people! Then I get a strange phone call from Father saying that you've been listed as missing in action!" Becker growled. He needed to understand what was going on.

Bertie looked into her brother's angry eyes, seeing all the pent up emotion hidden behind them. She began to explain. It was true she had left her post, to investigate something strange and had found herself on the other side of an anomaly. She told Becker her story of how she had run into Danny, and the strange people he had been following. She neglected to tell him of the villainous plans made by the strangers. How it had lead to her wanting to leave her post to save the people that meant the most to her. She remembered meeting Jess from the future and how her sadness at having lost Becker had torn her apart.  
>"Some things are more important than the job, Haitch!" she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. Suddenly there was a loud scream from outside. A scream that sounded uncannily like Jess.<p>

Becker leapt up from his seat and went to investigate. The captain's blood ran cold as he saw Jess being held with her arms behind her back. A man with ill fitting clothes held a gun towards Jess and was tearing at her clothes.

"Ethan... Let her go!" Becker shouted. He pulled a gun from the back of his waistband and took aim.  
>"If you want to see her alive... I suggest you drop your weapon!" Ethan ordered. He pulled Jess in front of him and held her in front of him using her as a shield.<p>

Emotions tore at his insides as he listened to Jess scream. Not wanting to see Jess hurt, he complied, earning a maniacal laugh from his opponent. He watched as Ethan roughly pushed Jess towards a brick wall knocking her out. Slowly Ethan walked towards him, still laughing with a deranged look upon his face.

He held the gun in his hand pointed straight at Becker's chest. Becker blinked...

He wasn't wearing his bullet-proof vest!

* * *

><p><strong>Will Becker survive?<strong>

**Will Jess be OK?**

**Will Bertie be able to make a difference?**

**Will she kill Ethan?**

**Will Connor get better?**

**Or will Helen interfere in his life once more?**

**Please review, I love reading your reviews... Food for the muse... Go on... You know you want to!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Saving Connor Temple**

_**Sadly I do not own Primeval or its characters. However I do own Bertie Becker, Caroline Lester, and Luke Temple.**_

_**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Lovingthis and to YouHaveLovelyHair... To remind them that they are Awesome!**_

* * *

><p><em>Becker leapt up from his seat and went to investigate. The captain's blood ran cold as he saw Jess being held with her arms behind her back. A man with ill fitting clothes held a gun towards Jess and was tearing at her clothes.<em>

_"Ethan... Let her go!" Becker shouted. He pulled a gun from the back of his waistband and took aim._  
><em>"If you want to see her alive... I suggest you drop your weapon!" Ethan ordered. He pulled Jess in front of him and held her in front of him using her as a shield.<em>

_Emotions tore at his insides as he listened to Jess scream. Not wanting to see Jess hurt, he complied, earning a maniacal laugh from his opponent. He watched as Ethan roughly pushed Jess towards a brick wall knocking her out. Slowly Ethan walked towards him, still laughing with a deranged look upon his face._

_He held the gun in his hand pointed straight at Becker's chest. Becker blinked..._

_He wasn't wearing his bullet-proof vest!_

* * *

><p>Becker hated the way Jess lay there, limp and lifeless, like a discarded rag doll.<p>

Slowly Ethan walked towards him, still laughing with a deranged look upon his face. Suddenly the gun in Ethan's hand flew into the air as Bertie kicked it out of her hand.

She pulled her own gun from its holster and took aim.

"NO!" she heard someone shout, they pushed her arms up as she squeezed the trigger, thereby missing Ethan. She turned suddenly to see Danny behind her. "Don't kill him, he's my brother."

Ethan took his chance and ran. He opened and anomaly and disappeared through it closing it quickly behind him before anyone could follow.

"He was about to kill my brother!" Bertie howled.

"And you were about to kill mine!" Danny growled back. He pushed past her and went to see to join Becker who was tending to Jess.

Jess had come round, and she leaned into Becker as run his hand up and down her back.

"Why did he come after you Jess?" Becker stroked Jess's back trying to soothe her.

"He had this look in his eyes... It was like... Like... He was ..." Becker pulled her close as Jess began to sob. "He was going to rape me!" She cried into Becker's chest. Becker squeezed her tightly and carried on rubbing her back. Soothing her as sobs wracked through her body. He ignored Bertie and Danny standing behind them, preferring to calm Jess. He took off his jacket, putting it around her shoulders to keep her warm.

Danny glanced at Bertie, his anger now dissipated, as Becker tended to the Field Coordinator in front of them. He had known that Becker had a crush on the young girl from his last visit to this era. But he had not been expecting this. Clearly the Captain and the young girl were now an item.

It took a while for Danny to come to his senses; he had not known that for the last few minutes he had been staring at the Major. Her hair, very dark brown, was swept up into a ponytail. Her eyes; were a different shade to Becker's looking like the colour of a really good whiskey. Her luscious lips looked... Very... Very... Kissable.

* * *

><p>2012...<br>At a hospital in Ireland.

Helen stared at the two babies in front of her. Nine months had passed very slowly for Helen. The first few months she was plagued with morning sickness, which struck at any time of day. Once she had passed the three and a half month mark the sickness seemed to dissipate and she gained a healthy glow. It was at this point in time that she sent Ethan to find out if she had succeeded in her task to ensure that Connor was never born.

To her chagrin, she discovered that he had indeed been born and now she would have to send him on another mission to kill him. It was at the six and a half month mark that siatica set in and she found that she had excruciating backache that spread to her legs and she found that she was unable to move. Helen could not wait to give birth.

Finally the day came where she went into labour; Ethan followed her like a little lost lamb and did whatever she asked. Soon she had given birth to twins, and now she was restless and wanted to move on. She had wanted to give birth to her babies somewhere where she could find out who the babies father was. As soon as she had given birth she insisted that the children be tested to find out if they belonged to her current partner.

The doctor in question, a Dr G Anderson, had been paid handsomely to perform the test. Ethan had provided a blood sample of his own and now they awaited results. Helen absently looked down at the babies. How was she going to look after them? She wanted to continue her work. She had seen what had become of the future and in her own mind she made a plan to stop evolution of mankind in its tracks. How she was going to do it with two children to carry around?  
>Hell, she didn't even care for them. She looked at them now; a little girl and a little boy, but she did not know if the father was Ethan or Derek. She had to find out!<br>She tapped her foot impatiently waiting for the doctor to come back.

"Helen, why don't you hold my hand and sit down?" Ethan asked. He was just as anxious as Helen, but he displayed a calmness that Helen found annoying. She was about to respond to him when the door opened behind her.

She turned. "Dr Anderson," she smiled at him.

"Please call me Gideon," the Doctor smiled. Helen was taken aback by the man's informal nature and she sat down in a nearby armchair.

"Please. Do give us the results." Helen hoped that the doctor would tell her that the babies belonged to Derek.  
>The doctor sighed as he removed his glasses. "Well, the girl here, her DNA matches your partner here, Ethan Dobrowski. The little boy however, his DNA does not. This means that he must have been conceived with another man's sperm. Do you know who the father might be?"<p>

Helen knew straight away what she had to do. But she had to convince Ethan to follow her plan.

"I'm afraid I don't. I have no idea who he belongs to and I'm going to leave him here, look after him as you wish. I'll take the girl with me." Helen lied as she glared at Gideon, preventing him from asking anymore questions. With that she picked up the little girl and left. She did not care for Derek's son and did not even want him to know that he had a little boy.

Why if she told him about his son, he would not look after her daughter properly.

Gideon paused as the strange woman left. He picked up the crying boy and soothed him. He looked down at his notes trying to find the boys name. He could not believe how callous the woman was to leave her son!

She had not even named the little boy – How uncaring was that! He went to find a nurse so that they could look after the little boy while the authorities would have to be informed so that they could trace the little babies' mother.  
>He looked at a book laying on the nurses' desk; he looked at the author's name - Matthew. That's what they would call him.<p>

* * *

><p>Helen knew how to manipulated men and she used it to her advantage. From her travels into the future she knew that Philip Burton would help her build her anomaly machine. And she also knew that Connor Temple, Danny Quinn, and Captain Becker were the ones she needed to destroy. Somehow Connor realised that a meteor hitting the earth in Yellowstone Park would be catastrophic. He had also figured that this particular event would trigger a massive volcanic eruption, thus destroying all life on the planet.<p>

Helen and Ethan walked away from the hospital. Helen explained to Ethan of her plan. She would take the little girl and take her to Derek. He would look after her and then Helen and Ethan would retrieve her when the time was right. Ethan was not happy at leaving his daughter but also knew that they could not take her with them to destroy the ARC.

He would take personal pleasure in destroying Captain Becker. He recalled the last time he had come across Captain Becker. The man had disrupted his plans of being blown up. Oh how he had looked forward to seeing the military man being blown to smithereens. He had hoped that the EMDs had killed him and had been quite disappointed when all they did was maim a person. Anyway here was another chance to destroy him. This time he would not fail.

Helen stood on Derek's doorstep with her daughter in her arms. She rang the bell and waited for him to answer. She went in when Derek answered.

"This is your Daughter. I've come to return her to you." Helen lied. "You must look after her whilst I am gone. I will come back for her one day, but until then you must look after her."

"What's her name?"

"April." she read the month off the calendar behind him.

* * *

><p>The Arc<p>

2012...

Danny, Becker and Jess were chatting outside Lester's office, when the alarm bells began to ring.  
>Quickly they ran to the anomaly detector. Jess tapped away on her keyboard.<p>

"It's in Blackburn. It's a couple of hours away so I'm going to organise a helicopter. I also have a visual."  
>Becker, Matt, Jess, Danny and Bertie watched the flickering orb on the screen. They watched as a figure came through.<p>

It was a dark haired man. His beard did little to hide his appearance and his identity.

Danny gasped. "Patrick!"

Becker hissed. "Ethan!"

They all watched as he carried a small child in his arms. Danny was the only one who recognised the young boy.

"Connor!"

Immediately Danny spoke, not giving Matt a chance to direct his team.  
>"Becker, you're with me. We've got to make sure that little Connor goes back to his own time! Matt you, Bertie and Emily make sure that he doesn't get away." Much to Matt's chagrin, he realised that Danny was right. Danny had split the team just the way he would have done.<br>"Abby you have to stay here. It's much too dangerous." Matt turned to Abby. Sullenly she nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>So Little Connor is in danger once more!<strong>

**Will the team be able to save him? **

**What has Evil Ethan got in store for our intrepid team of heros?**

**Please don't forget, I like reading your reviews, they give me immense pleasure! The more I get the happier I am. Might even help me write more! So don't forget my little treasures...**

**_Review!_ **

**:-D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Saving Connor Temple**

**Sadly I do not own Primeval or its characters. However I do own Bertie Becker, Caroline Lester, and Luke Temple.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has sent Reviews... Thank you SOOOO much!**

**Lots of Best wishes for all of you having exams at the moment, especially Lovingthis! Good Luck to you all! **

* * *

><p><em>The Arc<em>

_2012..._

_Danny, Becker and Jess were chatting outside Lester's office, when the alarm bells began to ring._  
><em>Quickly they ran to the anomaly detector. Jess tapped away on her keyboard.<em>  
><em>"It's in Blackburn. It's a couple of hours away so I'm going to organise a helicopter. I also have a visual."<em>  
><em>Becker, Matt, Jess, Danny and Bertie watched the flickering orb on the screen. They watched as a figure came through.<em>

_It was a dark haired man. His beard did little to hide his appearance and his identity._  
><em>Danny gasped. "Patrick!"<em>  
><em>Becker hissed. "Ethan!"<em>

_They all watched as he carried a small child in his arms. Danny was the only one who recognised the young boy._

_"Connor!"_

_Immediately Danny spoke, not giving Matt a chance to direct his team._  
><em>"Becker, you're with me. We've got to make sure that little Connor goes back to his own time! Matt you, Bertie and Emily make sure that he doesn't get away."<em>  
><em>"Abby you have to stay here. It's too dangerous."<em>

* * *

><p>Together they made their way via helicopter to Blackburn. Jess kept one eye on Ethan and Connor and another on the still open anomaly.<p>

The helicopter travelled fast and they were at the anomaly site within 30 minutes. The anomaly was in a warehouse on the edge of town. Ethan was almost waiting for something to come through the anomaly. He had left it open and had not gone far from it. Unfortunately Ethan was out of sight from the CCTV and Jess couldn't see what he was doing.

Upon their arrival Danny was horrified to see that Connor was bound against a chair. Danny was about to rush over to the frightened little boy when Becker stopped him.  
>"I know the way his mind works. If my memory serves me correctly, he probably has everything rigged up to a bomb!"<p>

Matt, Bertie and Emily searched the building for Ethan. Only to be told by Jess moments later that he had escaped again. Jess, remembering the Evil look in Ethan's eyes, was shaking, even though she sat miles away inside the ARC's safe walls. Becker however, wished that Ethan had been caught, so that he could beat him to a pulp! Even though he was Danny's brother.

Carefully they made their way over to the little boy.  
>Becker came across something large covered with a large piece of tarpaulin. Gingerly he pulled it off. Behind him he heard Emily gasp. As they saw the huge bomb underneath it.<p>

"Danny," Becker angled his head towards his find. Danny quickly came over keeping an eye on the young boy at all times.

"Is it armed?" Danny had only just spoken the words when Emily stumbled against a trip wire. Becker noticed an old fashioned alarm clock that sprang into action.

"It is now!" Becker wondered how much time they had before the whole building blew.

Quickly he summed up the workings of the bomb.

The trip wire had set off the clock, it was set at five minutes to the hour so that, when it started to ring the hour it set off a reaction to the bomb. The bomb itself was connected to a 9V battery. So that although the clock could be stopped the timer attached to the battery would still carry on. Cables ran from the back of the battery to the back chair that young Connor was strapped to. Quickly Becker ran over to the terrified young boy. He looked at the way the young boy was strapped to the chair.

Young Connor began to wriggle and squirm.

"Don't move, don't move. You're going to be fine." Becker looked up at Danny and he was reminded that the young boy must not know who his saviours were. "Anymore movement from you could set this off."

"Who are you?" the young boy whimpered.

"I'm... James," Becker told the young boy thinking of his middle name. "We're here to help you! We're going to make sure you get back home."

Bertie mumbled under her breath, "It's the red one... it's nearly always the red one"

Little Connor listened intently and filed this little piece of information away, just in case it came in handy one day.

* * *

><p>Back at the ARC...<p>

In the Medical bay, Connor became delirious, he started mumbling. Memories of when he was a little boy came flooding back. Memories he wasn't sure were his.

"Cut the red wire... Always the red one." He remembered another time that he was faced with a bomb. At that time it was Cutter who had discovered a bomb. It had been rigged to the undercarriage of a small van. At that time he had said to cut the red wire too. Only in that particular case ALL the wires had been red! He remembered how that ended.

"Cut the red wire... Always the red one... Cut the red wire... Always the red one ... Cut the red wire... Always the red one!"

Abby was standing beside Luke's bed, when she heard Connor rambling.

She listened to what he was saying.  
>"Cut the red wire... Always the red one!" Slowly she turned around to look at him. Who was this person? Why was she so drawn towards him? Who was <em>he<em>? Cole? Colin? Conn? Connor?

She gasped as she realised the connection. She turned around to look at Luke again, His appearance had changed again! Now he looked like Connor with blonde hair!

Abby began to run. She ran, supposed ran from the infirmary straight to the hub.  
>"Jess... What's happening?"<p>

"There's a bomb! Becker's just discovered a bomb!" Jess gasped, fearing for Becker's safety.  
>"For some strange reason Connor's rambling. Something about a bomb." Abby grabbed an earpiece.<br>"Becker, are you there? Can you hear me?" Abby stammered.  
>"I hear you." Becker spoke clearly and calmly.<br>"Connor's mumbling something about a bomb, does it mean anything?" She spoke quickly.  
>"What's he saying?"<br>"He's just saying 'Cut the red wire... Always the red one! Always the red one!' It's all he's been saying for the last few minutes." Abby clarified.

Bertie was listening to what Abby said.  
>"He's just confirmed it!" Bertie looked at Danny who grinned.<br>"Connor you're a genius!" Danny grinned at Bertie, as he searched for pliers to disable it. Quickly she picked up a pair of pliers that had been casually left behind and handed them to him. She looked over to little Connor and spoke casually.

Bertie watched as Danny found the implements and prepared to disarm the bomb, precious seconds were ticking away and the whole team held their breath as Danny cut the wires. The clock stopped ticking and died.  
>A collective exhalation of breath echoed around the room. Bertie grinned and being closest to Danny hugged him.<p>

Danny was taken aback by this show of affection; he looked at her closely, his attention fixing on her lips. He wondered what those lips would taste like, what they would feel like against his. He leaned down and then very tenderly and ever so gently he pulled her in for a kiss. He was falling for Major Becker and he wanted her to know it. Their lips met and Bertie felt like the woman she was, as she returned his kiss.

Becker glanced up and saw Danny pull his sister in for a kiss. He seethed with rage. He knew that men like Danny never hung around for the long haul and disappeared when the going got rough. He didn't want that for his sister, and he began to fume.

Becker had seen the chemistry between his Bertie and Danny and he couldn't help but feel protective of her. His hands automatically fisted as he thought of his sister and Danny together. He watched as they walked through the car park chatting and entered the building, almost hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Becker ordered a soldier to put away all the weapons and ran to catch up with them. He shouted to Bertie that Lester wanted to talk to her and that she should go quickly. As she turned to leave Becker hauled Danny into an empty storage room.<br>Danny stumbled into the room and he grabbed hold of some shelving to steady himself. His blood began to run cold as he heard the door click. The unmistakeable sound of a door being locked.

"Becker what's going on?" Danny turned around slowly to see Becker. But he didn't see Becker standing so close behind him. Danny caught a fist in his face before he saw the look on his assailants face. The look on Becker's face was cold. A look that Danny NEVER wanted to see again.  
>"Becker! What's going on? What's wrong?" Danny questioned.<br>Becker was about to punch him again. This time Danny saw him and caught the soldier's fist in his hand.  
>"Care to explain what this is about?" Danny began to twist his wrist painfully.<p>

Becker tried to pull away but Danny twisted his arm behind his back. He pushed Becker against the shelving.  
>"You'd better explain yourself. And fast!" Danny growled completely unaware of what had brought about the change in the young soldier.<p>

Becker kicked behind him sharply. His foot catching Danny's shin causing him to realise Becker for a fraction of a minute. This have the soldier enough time to spin around and reverse the position.  
>Soon the younger man had Danny pinned to the wall.<br>"You ever hurt my sister, and I will personally come after you and tear you limb from limb!" Becker growled at the older man.

Danny huffed at Becker.  
>"So that's what this is about! You think I'm going to use your sister and then ditch her!"<br>"Well...? Are you?" the soldier hissed.  
>"No... This time it's for keeps. At least I hope that's what she will agree to." Danny sighed. "Do you think she'll have me?"<br>Becker considered the man in front of him. He was a bit of a rule breaker, but deep down would he take care of Bertie...? Yes! Whether Bertie would want him that way? Hard to say. But considering that she had kissed Danny when he had diffused the bomb; meant that this time she had fallen deeply for his friend. Slowly he released his hold on the older man.

"Probably..."

"We still mates?" Danny questioned.  
>"Yeah..." Becker sighed.<br>"In that case..." Danny turned around quickly and punched Becker in the jaw.  
>"Now we're even!" Danny grinned. "You gonna open the door now?"<p>

Danny and Becker walked up to the infirmary. Becker rubbing his jaw where Danny had hit him.

Danny went to check on Connor. Whilst Bertie came to talk to her brother.  
>"What happened to you?" she questioned as she saw the redness beginning to spread on his jaw.<br>Becker shook his head unwilling to share the information with her.

"Nothing!"

Bertie walked inside the medical bay where Danny was standing beside Connor. She noticed his reddening hand, and knew immediately what had happened. Why? She would have to find out.

* * *

><p>1989...<p>

Diane waved reluctantly to her son as he sat on the coach with his school friends to go on a trip to the Zoo.  
>Diane felt bad about this trip, as if something bad was going to happen to her darling son.<br>Her friend John had told her to be very vigilant where Connor was concerned, and she almost didn't give permission for her offspring to go. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she waved goodbye to her son.

Two hours later Connor was watching the monkeys climb around their cage. He laughed with his school friends as the primates hung upside down and generally got into mischief.

"Tom... I'm just going to have a look at the gorillas. You coming?" Connor turned to a tall lanky blonde haired boy. He wished that one day he could be as tall as his friend Tom.

"You go on... I'll catch up."  
>Connor turned and walked over to the enclosure opposite. There was a high wall and Connor jumped up and down trying to see any of the gorillas. A man came up behind him.<p>

"Can't you see, here let me help." Connor looked at the bearded man in strange ill-fitting clothes. Was it ok to trust him? His mother would never let him speak to strangers. But Connor was eager to see these huge beasts.

"Yes please." Connor replied. The man lifted him so that he stood on the wall of the enclosure.  
>Suddenly he felt himself being pushed and he tumbled into the pit below.<p>

Connor lay unconscious at the bottom of the pit. People began to gather and watch what had happened. Gasps of horror went around the throng of people watching as the gorilla began to approach Connor.

Quickly his teacher was informed and the zoo authorities were told of the incident. Ethan made his getaway as the crowds continued to watch.

Jambo, the gorilla lumbered over to the small human in his cage. He glanced up, "What's he doing here?" He wondered. Gently he nudged the small figure, and waited for a reaction. But it appeared that the young human was hurt. He gazed at him curiously and became aware of the other gorillas in the cage. He did not trust them. Not with this little one. Quickly he chased them away and then went back to the tiny form in their cage. Gently he nudged the boy again.

This time he saw blood coming from the boys head.

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>This event is based on Reality. Yes this really happened to a Six year old boy on his trip to the Zoo... He fell into the Gorilla enclosure. - Google it if you want! Names have been changed... Obviously!<strong>_**

**Will Little Connor survive?**

**Has Ethan managed to kill him?**

**Will Danny be able to save him?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Saving Connor Temple**

**Sadly I do not own Primeval or its characters. However I do own Bertie Becker, Caroline Lester, and Luke Temple.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has sent Reviews... Thank you SOOOO much!**

* * *

><p><em>1989...<em>

_Connor has gone a school trip to the Zoo._

_Connor walked over to the Gorilla enclosure. There was a high wall and Connor jumped up and down trying to see any of the magestic animals. A man came up behind him._

_"Can't you see, here let me help." Connor looked at the bearded man in strange ill-fitting clothes. Was it ok to trust him? His mother would never let him speak to strangers. But Connor was eager to see these huge beasts._

_"Yes please." Connor replied. The man lifted him so that he stood on the wall of the enclosure._  
><em>Suddenly he felt himself being pushed and he tumbled into the pit below.<em>

_Connor lay unconscious at the bottom of the pit. People began to gather and watch what had happened. Gasps of horror went around the throng of people watching as the gorilla began to approach Connor._

_Quickly his teacher was informed and the zoo authorities were told of the incident. Ethan made his getaway as the crowds continued to watch._

_Jambo the gorilla lumbered over to the small human in his cage. He glanced up, "What's he doing here?" He wondered. Gently he nudged the small figure, and waited for a reaction. But it appeared that the young human was hurt. He gazed at him curiously and became aware of the other gorillas in the cage. He did not trust them. Not with this little one. Quickly he chased them away and then went back to the tiny form in their cage. Gently he nudged the boy again._

* * *

><p>This time he saw blood coming from the boys head. Carefully he regarded the boy. He remembered the time his own young one was ill. The zookeeper had saved his sons life. Now it was time for Jambo to do the humans a favour and look after the little boy.<p>

Connor moaned and moving his head from side to side, he came round calling for his mum. He opened his eyes and saw...  
>A Gorilla...<br>Connor became very scared. The thought and sight of being so close to this huge animal terrified him and he lost consciousness.

Jambo waited for the keeper to lock the other gorillas in their cages before going into his own cage. He watched as the keeper brought some strangers into his cage. Jambo roared with rage. They were going to hurt the little human!  
>"Don't hurt him!" Jambo roared.<p>

Danny knew something was going to happen at the zoo. He also knew where. But nevertheless, he had surreptitiously followed Connor at a discreet distance. He had seen Connor enter the monkey house and when he realised that there was only one entrance, waited for Connor to come out. He watched as Connor approached the gorilla pit. Horrified he watched as Ethan picked up Connor and pushed him into the pit. Danny knew what he had to do... He had to get Little Connor out of there and fast!

He had dressed accordingly for the days events and under his raincoat he was wearing a zookeeper's uniform. Quickly he arranged for an ambulance and alongside another keeper, he went into the enclosure. He had wanted to bring Abby along on this mission because she was the best with animals and she would have instantly known what to do, but her pregnancy dictated that she should stay at the ARC. Danny assisted the other keepers in ensuring that the gorillas were locked up but one particular gorilla did not want to leave Connor's side. It was as if he was trying to keep him away from Connor. Jambo, as he was called, preferred the other zookeeper to tend to Connor rather than him...

He was only trying to help his friend! Frustrated, Danny gave up and locked Jambo in his cage whilst the other zookeeper saw to Connor.

Danny's heart was in his mouth, and once Connor was in the ambulance, he went with him to the hospital. He phoned Connor's mother and waited for her arrival.

Connor had met 'Uncle John' a few times, and was pleased to see him at the hospital. Danny took him a dinosaur encyclopaedia as a Get Well gift, knowing that the information inside would help them immensely later in life.

Six year old Connor sat on his hospital bed watching the news. He was a celebrity! Someone with a camera had filmed the entire scene and had sent it into the news. He grinned. He was famous at last!

How cool was that!

* * *

><p>2012...<p>

Abby sat in the menagerie like she always, writing reports and watching the animals that were kept in their pens.

Sighing she glanced out of the plate glass windows over towards Manny the Mammoth. Manny in turn sensed her unease and harrumphed gently. Rex came flying over to her and chirruped at her. He came towards her and cocked his head to be stroked. Abby leaned over to tickle the coelsaurvus, but had to stop because she became very uncomfortable. She was bent over her table and a small bump was getting in the way. Leaning back in her chair she stretched out.

She looked over to the year planner on the wall. Five months had passed; she only had four more to go, until the baby was born.  
>Rex chirped and looked over curiously carefully he jumped onto her belly, and padded around. He prodded Abby's belly with his front paw. He chirruped cheerfully and flew up and around her. Abby laughed at his behaviour and wished that Connor was around to see it.<p>

Connor...

Connor...  
>She gasped...<p>

CONNOR!

She got up and ran out of the menagerie and to the medical bay. She had forgotten him...AGAIN!

* * *

><p>Connor was asleep when Abby reached his bedside. She watched him sleep for a moment. She looked at his face; he had a few days worth of stubble on his face. She had always found this sexy on him, she loved him regardless of whether he had a full grown beard on his face or was clean shaven, but best of all she loved seeing him just like this... With just a few days growth on his chin. It gave him a rugged look that she adored. She leaned over him and gently rubbed her hand over his face, feeling the rough texture under her fingertips.<p>

Connor moaned softly underneath her touch, and he moved his face towards her. He knew that she was there and he felt a solace underneath her touch. Slowly he opened his eyes. He saw Abby smiling back at him and felt relief in her presence.  
>"Love you," he whispered hoarsely.<p>

"Love you too," she whispered back to him smiling.

Connor looked over her; he noticed that she had not fastened the buttons to her jeans and that her belly spilled over. He smiled, one day she would give birth to a beautiful baby boy. He looked over to the bay opposite where his son lay, and his smile widened.  
>Connor became concerned when Abby's eyes widened and she stopped smiling.<p>

"Oooh...!" she put a hand to her stomach and tried to smile. She blew out a breath.

"Are you ok?" Connor asked concerned for her and for the baby.

Abby smiled. She took Connor's hand in hers and placed it on her extended stomach.

"It's the baby moving!" her smile widened.

A look of awe crossed Connors face, as he felt something move against the palm of his hand.

Seeing Luke, hugging him, holding him, didn't seem as real as this. This was what Connor had been waiting for. To be able to have these special moments with Abby. These were the moments that meant more to him than anything else in the world. At this moment in time he felt immense elation. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her. She could ask him for the stars and he felt as if he could reach out and grab one for her. Gently he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He leaned over to her and reached for her hair with one hand. Ever so gently he pulled her close; he leaned in and tenderly he kissed her.

* * *

><p>2012...<p>

Danny went to check on Connor, he was still wearing his unusual attire.

"Oh god Danny! You look like Uncle John! He saved my life quite a few times as I was growing up!"

Danny grinned... Connor's face fell.

"You _ARE_ Uncle John! You went through an anomaly to save my life!" Connor gaped.

Danny waited a moment for the shock to subside, and then he gave Connor a laptop.

"Listen Connor, I need you to look at this, it is information given to me by Jess. She's put all this together. I hope you can do something with it." He paused as Connor took the laptop and looked at the screen. He gulped and nodded. He would see what he could do.

"I'm going to get changed. I feel terrible in these clothes."

Connor assessed the information on the laptop. It was the information that Jess had provided for them from the future. It took a while for all the details to sink in. Connor wasn't sure there was anything he could do to avert this catastrophe.

He turned to the only other person in the room for help.

"Luke... Are you awake...?" Connor swung his legs over the edge of the bed in the medical bay, and sat up. He tried again. "Luke... Are you awake?"

He waited for an answer. Resigned to the fact that his son was out for the count he turned to the laptop that Danny had left behind. He looked at the information that had been given. The facts were pretty hard and fast.

A meteor was about to hit the earth.  
>It contained the elements needed to start transforming humans into predators. He grunted, so this was where the original DNA to start off the future predators had started. On a meteorite that collided with the earth. Dread began to fill Connor as he realised that if he didn't stop this event from happening then all life on the planet would end.<br>He re-read where the meteor was going to hit the earth, and the results. He was confused for a moment and then a recent documentary flashed through his mind. Yellowstone Country Park.  
>That was where the meteor was going to hit. The largest volcano in America was going to be hit by a meteor, kick starting a chain reaction that would lead to the end of the world.<br>The meteor had crashed into the volcano, and breaking into little pieces.  
>The volcano erupted and the resulting ash cloud had transported Alien DNA across the world.<p>

Then he had a brainwave, but he was not sure if he could make it happen.

He knew that ensuring that the meteor did not hit the earth was important but needed help to make his plan work. Connor rubbed his eyes before starting to concentrate on the details on the small screen. He blinked several times before it sank in.

Connor paused, the words on the screen were becoming blurry, and he was starting to get a headache. He began to worry that Helen was playing around with his past again and he called for Caroline. Before she came along he noticed that Luke had finally woken up.  
>Luke looked like himself again. Dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, and his face looked exactly like Connor's.<p>

"Are you ok?" Connor asked. He looked over to the young man who would hopefully one day be his son.  
>Luke nodded. "I'm unsure of what's happening to me Dad, but I'm ok."<p>

"Helen, Helen Cutter is what's happening to you son, she's tried several times to stop me from being born. This in turn affects you, turns out that your mum turns to Becker in her hour of need." he tried to focus on the screen in front of him.

"Is that what's happening then?" Luke turned to look at his reflection in a darkened window pane. "Fortunately I haven't lost my good looks then!" he rubbed his hand over his chin whilst Connor grinned.

"Thought I could hear voices," Dr Caroline Lester entered the room and looked at the two men. She walked over to Luke first. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been in a couple of rounds with a predator..." Luke groaned as he thought about how he muscles ached.

"Well, your body has been changing frequently over the last few weeks, no wonder you feel that bad!" Caroline reached for a machine that would take Luke's pulse and blood pressure.

Connor spoke up. "Luke... Would it be possible to deflect this meteor coming towards the earth and having it travel into a totally different direction using anomalies?"

"Umm... I'm not with you."

"Danny's given me this file to look over. It tells us that the real predators were transported on a meteor that hit Yellowstone."

"Yeah that's right..."

"Is it possible to arrive at the site before the meteor hits, open an anomaly to a specific point in the future? Then have someone in the future open an anomaly back to the present only changing the trajectory so that it's like a ball bouncing off the earth, sending the meteor back out into space?"

"Slow down Dad. Say that again?"this time he swung his legs over the edge of the bed to face Connor.  
>Connor stood up, wobbled, and unsteadily hobbled over to Luke's bed, before plonking himself down. He took a few seconds to compose himself before he started to explain himself.<p>

Luke took in what his father was saying and he understood completely. The trouble was would his father be able to explain to the rest of the team what he was doing?

* * *

><p>Three hours later, the whole team were gathered in Lester's office, listening to what Connor was saying.<p>

Becker was leaning by the door with his arms folded his foot ready to push him into action. Danny stood beside him, and Bertie stood the other side. Abby, Jess, and Emily all leaned back in their chairs listening intently. Lester and Matt stood just behind them and Luke stood opposite Connor as he wrote on the white board.

He was explaining to them about his plan of changing the line of trajectory for the meteor.

Suddenly Connor gasped. He grabbed into the desk in front of him, his face contorted with pain. Abby and Luke were the first ones by his side. Lester pulled out his mobile phone and rang Caroline. Something else had happened and the team were sure of it.

"Jess I need you to access some information for me!" Danny instructed the young girl. He had a vague idea on what could be happening and needed to stop it and fast!  
>Danny, Jess and Bertie gathered in front of the ADD.<p>

"Pull up all the information you have on Connor Temple born in 1983...!"

This time Jess didn't ask any questions, she knew that this was important but did not know how.

"Connor Temple burned alive at his school!" Jess cringed. "What a horrible way to die!" she commented.

"Not if I've got anything to do with it!" With determination in his voice, Danny asked Jess to pull up further information about the event and donned his nineteen eighties gear again.

Bertie changed into something more appropriate. She wore dungarees with a white t-shirt and went with Danny.

Together they arrived just inside the school playground before the fire had started. Carefully they went inside and hoped that no-one would ask any questions.

They checked the registers and found Connors class room. Together they looked for Connor and spotted him sitting at one of the desks at the back of the room. His hair was cut into a short and spiky hairstyle that Bertie frequently saw on her soldiers. It was a look that although looked cute on Connor, Bertie was not used to seeing on her brother's friend and she did not like it.  
>Danny and Bertie watched as 10 year old Connor got up from his desk and went to speak to the teacher in charge. They continued to watch as he left the classroom.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" Danny asked gruffly.

"Uncle John; wasn't expecting to see you here." Connor looked startled. He paused "I was just off to the loo."  
>Danny nodded. "I need to speak to your teacher." Danny let Connor continue on his way. Danny spoke to his teacher and told him that he was a policeman and needed to take Connor away with him.<p>

Suddenly the air was filled with a piercing alarm.  
>The fire bell was ringing. All the children gathered together and calmly exited the building. At this point it wasn't clear if the building was really on fire. Danny gave Bertie his mobile number and told her to ring him should she see Connor.<p>

Danny went in search of Connor inside the burning building.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Connor... Trouble follows him everywhere!<strong>

**Will Danny be able to get to him in time?**

**Will Danny and Bertie ever get together?**

**Will Becker ever let Danny get closer to his sister?**

**Dont forget to leave a message for me...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Saving Connor Temple**

**Sadly I do not own Primeval or its characters. However I do own Bertie Becker, Caroline Lester, and Luke Temple.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has sent Reviews... Thank you SOOOO much!**

**I would also like to Thank Lovingthis and YouHaveLovelyHair for ALL their help. I don't always remember to say so. So here it is! The two of you are amazing and it's great to have you around! I could not have posted SO much of this story without the Beta reading that you do for me! Thank you!**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but you will see why when I post the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>1993...<p>

Together they arrived just inside the school playground before the fire had started. Carefully they went inside and hoped that no-one would ask any questions.

They checked the registers and found Connors class room. Together they looked for Connor and spotted him sitting at one of the desks at the back of the room. His hair was cut into a short and spiky hairstyle that Bertie frequently saw on her soldiers. It was a look that although looked cute on Connor, Bertie was not used to seeing on her brother's friend and she did not like it.  
>Danny and Bertie watched as 10 year old Connor got up from his desk and went to speak to the teacher in charge. They continued to watch as he left the classroom.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" Danny asked gruffly.

"Uncle John; wasn't expecting to see you here." Connor looked startled. He paused "I was just off to the loo."  
>Danny nodded. "I need to speak to your teacher." Danny let Connor continue on his way. Danny spoke to his teacher and told him that he was a policeman and needed to take Connor away with him.<p>

Suddenly the air was filled with a piercing alarm.  
>The fire bell was ringing. All the children gathered together and calmly exited the building. At this point it wasn't clear if the building was really on fire. Danny gave Bertie his mobile number and told her to ring him should she see Connor. Unaware that it would not work in this time period. He went in search of Connor inside the building.<p>

Danny found Connor laying unconscious in the kitchens. How he had got there was a mystery. He had been handcuffed to an open oven, his hair and clothes were wet. The oven was hot and burning paper had been left inside. The whole kitchen reeked of petrol, and Danny saw an empty canister laying on its side next to Connor. He pulled a face as he realised that Connor had been covered in the fuel. The paper partly covered Connor and if Danny didn't get him out of there fast, he would be burned alive. The flames had spread fast and stopped Danny from reaching the young boy.

Bertie appeared behind him and assessing the situation quickly she lay down on the ground and rolled towards Connor, extinguishing any flames that caught onto her clothes. Danny watched in amazement and quickly followed her.

Danny quickly turned off the gas to the oven but the paper still burned. The whole kitchen burned profusely, the flames were spreading and fast.

He grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher, and sprayed as much of the foam as he could. Unfortunately the extinguisher had not been checked and it was almost empty. Grunting he threw it to the ground in disgust.

"What now?" he questioned looking at Bertie.

"We have to get him out of here!" She pulled out her gun and fired at the handcuffs securing Connor to the oven.

Carefully Danny heaved Connor up onto his shoulders and ran through the flames.

Flames leapt up at them and some caught onto the bottom of Connor's trousers. Once Danny was as far away from the burning kitchen as possible, he pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around Connor's burning legs, putting out the flames.

Bertie joined them, the back of her jacket burning. She pulled it off and bashed it against the floor using an action similar to the women washing clothes in Afghanistan.

Danny stood up and ran a hand through her hair.

"You'll have to get that seen to."

Bertie winced; her long hair had been scorched in the fire, and would need to be seen to upon her return. Bertie paused; Danny's hand was still in her hair. Slowly his hand travelled further up to her scalp and gently he pulled her closer for a kiss.

They accompanied Connor to the hospital and once they knew that he was going to be ok returned to present day.

* * *

><p>2012...<p>

Once again, the whole team had gathered in Connors Lab, and once again, he tried to explain to them about his plan of changing the line of trajectory for the meteor. Once again the team occupied their original places. The only difference was that Jess had given Bertie an impromptu hair cut, and she now sported a neat bob.

Sniggering erupted from behind Connor. He had drawn a very crude picture of a meteor, the earth, and then he went on to explain the angles that the meteor was travelling in, and how they could use the anomalies to change the meteors direction. Unfortunately Connor did not see what was so funny. Until Abby explained that the various angles of trajectory looked like a huge tick above the earth.

Connor turned back to the board and saw what the others saw. He huffed and hung his head. Resigned he looked at Luke.

"Can't we just blow it up?" From his position against the wall and closest the door Becker wondered out loud.

"NO...! we mustn't do that at all!" Connor almost shouted. "The comet has little tiny fragments of the predators DNA in it. If any of those fragments were to fall to the earth then the world is doomed! Best thing to do is deflect it, send it back out into space!"

Luke smiled and he took over explaining to the rest of the team what his father had been trying to tell them for the last half an hour.  
>Luke took a marker in his hand and with the help if a few diagrams explained in detail what had to be done.<p>

Whether it could be done was a different matter...

* * *

><p><strong>So the Team are now preparing to save the planet!<strong>

**Will they succeed?**

**Or will they die trying?**

**Will Helen re-appear trying to kill Connor?**

**Have we seen the last of Ethan?**

**I love hearing what you thought... Please let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Saving Connor Temple**

**Sadly I do not own Primeval or its characters. However I do own Bertie Becker, Caroline Lester, and Luke Temple.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has sent Reviews... Thank you SOOOO much!**

**I would also like to thank Lovingthis, for the Beta Read. - Good Luck in your Exams!**

**Infact Good Luck to All of you taking Exams, I know that Sabre Dee is one of them!**

_**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Cengiz, because she is the only one who saw it coming! All the way back to when I had written chapter 5!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>December 2012...<p>

Jess, Abby and Lester monitored the meteors progress as it approached the earth from the Mobile Anomaly Detector. It was a large van that had the inside modified, so that it could hold multiple computer screens and it could do everything that Jess needed to do back at the Hub. It was stationed at least twenty miles away from the Yellowstone Volcano site. Both Connor and Becker had insisted upon it, hoping that this way they could keep Jess and Abby from being hurt. They had been given explicit instructions on what to do should anything go wrong.

Danny insisted that they split into two teams. Connor, Becker, Bertie, and himself in one team, and Matt, Luke and Emily in another team to go into a set time in the future. Matt, Luke and Emily were to be aided by the future Abby and Jess. Whilst Jess was to try and assist the team in the current time period whilst Lester tried to contact the necessary authorities in America.

* * *

><p>Danny's team had arrived at their location. The park was beautiful and the grass was as green as anything they had seen in England. The park was dotted with large trees and log cabins were scattered throughout the area.<p>

Danny heard the loud squeal of a hand held radio. He had asked Connor to modify the anomaly opening device so that they could tell if Ethan was nearby.

Becker sprang up, he had glimpsed Ethan and he gave chase. Bertie ran after him. He raced after Ethan as he entered a log cabin nearby. Carefully he and Bertie searched the cabin. He was sure that he had seen Ethan inside. He looked at the only items of furniture in the room, a table and two chairs. There was a cup on the table that looked like it had either tea or coffee in it. He tested the cup and found it was still warm. Ethan had definitely been here!

Becker glanced through the window and saw Ethan outside. He cocked his EMD before opening the door, gingerly he stepped outside. Unfortunately for him Ethan had seen him too. He now held an automatic gun to his head. Becker froze and he moved back inside the cabin as Ethan had instructed. Ethan had seen Bertie too and he fired, the bullet grazing her arm.

He pushed Becker to the floor, preparing to deliver the final shot to his head. Bertie although injured leapt to her brother's defence, but Ethan was too cunning. He grabbed her as she sprang and threw her against a wall. Knocking her out instantly.

"Oh no you don't," Danny growled behind him. Ethan turned to face the man behind him.

"But I'm your brother... Patrick."

"No you're not... Patrick died. He died the moment Ethan took over. Patrick would never hurt anyone. He'd never even hold a gun, much less fire at someone..." Danny glared at this person in front of him. It wasn't Patrick, not the Patrick he knew. He had lost his brother years ago, and whoever this person was, he was not Patrick.

"No, you're not my brother Patrick at all..." Danny's eyes glazed over, something broke inside him, and he pulled the trigger of the gun that he held.

The smile faded from Ethan's face as he fell to the ground. Blood started to pool on the floor where he fell.

Becker's mouth fell open, as he watched. He had expected Ethan to pull the trigger on his gun and finish him off! He had tensed as he waited for the moment when Ethan shot him, but it never came. He heard a single shot being fired, and Ethan slumped to the ground.

Realising that he was uninjured, he jumped up and ran to Bertie's side. He glanced over to Danny who stood, over Ethan's prone body. He could have sworn he saw tears run from Danny's eyes. Ensuring that his sister would indeed be ok he went over to Danny and put a caring hand on his shoulder.

"You saved my life... Thank you!" Becker gulped, gratitude swelling within him, gently he turned the man who had killed his own brother, towards him.

Danny looked like a broken, haunted man. His ginger hair, looking more unkempt than ever before and he had stubble around his chin. His eyes were closed, tears rolling down his haggard face. He had just killed a man. A man who could have been his brother. He sniffed as he felt Becker's arms coming around him. He relaxed into Becker's brotherly embrace and felt something stirring inside him...

He took a step back and looked up, he gazed at Becker. No. His brother had not gone at all. He gulped and recalled all the times that the soldier had saved his life. Yes, here was the brother he had lost, standing right in front of him.

The two men were snapped out of their moment by a groaning coming from the floor.

"Bertie," both men gasped and ran over to her. Danny wiped his eyes as he got to her first.

"Bertie, you're ok!" Danny gasped and he pulled her in for a hug. He closed his eyes and held her close. He had just killed the man he had thought of as his brother, it had left him feeling rather low and Bertie sensed this. She leaned away from him to glance into his watery eyes, what she saw touched her deeply. He had killed the man who had held a gun to her brothers head, and not only would she be eternally grateful for this, but she would love him dearly for as long as she lived.

Bertie leant forward and kissed him. Kissing away all the tension that had been brought on by the death of Ethan. She wanted him to know how grateful she was, and also how much she loved him. She kissed long and hard, Bertie's lips parted as Danny's tongue danced with hers. Her heart soared and she felt as if she didn't want this moment to end. She was lost in his embrace, and Danny kissed her back in a way that made her feel like the only woman in the world.

Becker cringed and looked away.

Although he was getting used to the idea of Bertie and Danny together, he wasn't ready for this. After a moment he walked away towards the door to watch the approaching meteor.

"Ah Danny, when you've finished, we have a problem!" Becker commented dryly.

Danny helped Bertie to the door and the three of them watched as the comet appeared in the sky.

They left Ethan's body in the cabin and went over to join Connor as he re-calculated the meteor's decent. He hoped that the anomaly would be big enough and that it would enter it at the correct angle. If it didn't, and missed, it meant the end of the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the Short chapter. But I felt that it was necessary.<strong>

**Not long to go now!**

**But before you go, just press that little button down there and tell me what you thought.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Saving Connor Temple**

**Sadly I do not own Primeval or its characters. However I do own Bertie Becker, Caroline Lester, and Luke Temple.**

I would like to thank everyone who has sent Reviews... Thank you SOOOO much!

I wanted to get this chapter in before the end of my story, and felt that this was a good a place as any.

Next chapter returns to the team, and the meteor!

**I would like to thank LovingThis and YouHaveLovelyHair; you guys are always helping me with my work... Thank You!**

* * *

><p>1997...<p>

Helen listened to Ethan as he told her that he had failed with the task of killing Connor Temple. Connor had been saved from being trampled by a gorilla! She grunted in anger when Ethan told him it was his brother who saved him.

She was getting more, and more, unhappy with Ethan. This was not the first time he had failed with a task. She wondered if there was anything he was _Actually_good at. His ideas however were different. He had come up with several ways of destroying mankind. One of them being going back to where the first humans had been found. He had not known what this site had been called but with a little bit of investigation, they found that it was dubbed site 333. He had said that if he went to this site and put poison in the water, they could stop humankind in its tracks.

Although Ethan's ideas were good Helen could not wait to be rid of him. So she sent him off again to set fire to Connor's school. Whilst he was gone she packed a small rucksack. She was going back to Derek, she was going to collect her daughter, and then she was going to disappear. She decided that she was going to go to the future and disguise herself; she was going to call herself Eve. This was one sure way of getting into the ARC. She just had to ensure that Ethan's brother Danny saw her.

Helen knew that making her daughter trust her was not going to be easy. So she made sure that she paid a visit to April as she was growing up. With the Anomaly opening device in her hand it was simple enough. She would go to visit April, open another anomaly and visit her again, making sure that at least six months had past between each visit. She told her daughter that she was working on an archaeological dig in the middle of the African jungle, where there was very little form of communication, thus satisfying her daughter curiosity over why she went away so much and why she could not be contacted.

But there was something else that Helen wanted to do. She had known that her time on Earth was limited; she had seen herself die in the Pliocene. In fact she was the one to close the anomaly trapping Danny in that particular time period. She had then opened up her another anomaly and disappeared, leaving Danny quite alone. She knew that before she died she must inform Philip Burton and ensure that he did his utmost to destroy the world.  
>Donning her smartest coat and dress, she climbed aboard a train going from London to Manchester. She glanced across to the clean shaven young man who sat opposite. She was pleased when he smiled back.<br>"Hello, I'm Helen,"

"Philip, Phillip Burton."

The train journey was very long and Helen and Philip, chatted away. Helen told him about things that could make the future better, such as the 'Room Temperature Super Conductor'. She gave him the basic ideas. At first Philip didn't believe her. So when they reached the end of their journey, Philip agreed to go with her. She took him to an abandoned warehouse, where she opened an anomaly. She took Philip to the future.

Here she showed Philip the very worst of humanity; she convinced him that without his inventions the Earth would become the horrid place he saw in front of him. She gave him instructions on what he must do to save the world.

When Philip was returned to the present day, he was convinced that the future would be ruined without him. He believed that by building his inventions he would be saving the world.

Helen then travelled to the late nineteen nineties to be with her daughter. April had now turned nineteen. She taught her everything she knew about the anomalies. She also gave her a letter addressed to Philip Burton detailing that April was her daughter and had been sent to assist him in his endeavours.

April had grown into a smart young woman, and she also had Helen's cunning mind. She adored her mother from the moment she returned, and she wanted to please her so much that she followed her mother's every word. But April also had her father's logical mind, and she would question her mother endlessly. Helen smiled, she loved her daughter, now that she was old enough and wise enough to come up with some good ideas.

Before she went on her travels Helen needed some basic medical supplies, and a decent hunting knife. She was driving through the High street looking for a place to park. Suddenly she heard alarm bells ringing from the bank opposite. She sat with her mouth open, as she watched a young man come racing out of the building, recognising the man she opened her car door.

"Jump in!" The young man glared for a moment and then saw that his only option was to get in.

Helen put her foot on the accelerator and sped away.

Once they were far enough, Helen spared a glance to the young person along for the ride. She smiled.

Her passenger began to relax.

"Why did you just do that?" he queried.

"Because I feel that I know you... What's your name?"

"Mike, Mike Malonino."

"Nice to meet you Mike. You know, you look very much like someone I know. Ever heard of Connor Temple?" She smiled her mind ticking away with a nasty plan. She asked the man to reach into her handbag to pull out her mobile phone. On it she had stored hundreds of pictures. Glancing into her wing mirror, she was satisfied that they had lost the police chasing them. She pulled into an inconspicuous street and found a place to park her car.

She scrolled through the pictures on her phone, and found one she had been looking for. One of Connor, as he walked through the street. She had taken the photo without him knowing and planned to keep it to show Philip.

"There... This is Connor Temple!" She showed the picture to Mike.

The young man considered his face in the wing mirror. Was it true? Someone else had a face like his?

Ok Mike's hair was slightly different, and he had an inch long scar on the left side of his chin, his nose was slightly bigger, but it was him!

* * *

><p><strong><em>I love you guys, I love you even more when I read your AWESOME reviews.<em>**

**_BTW ... Good Luck in your Exams Lovingthis!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Saving Connor Temple**

**Sadly I do not own Primeval or its characters. However I do own Bertie Becker, Caroline Lester, Luke Temple and Mike Malonino.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has sent Reviews... Thank you SOOOO much!**

**I would like to thank LovingThis and YouHaveLovelyHair; you guys are always helping me with my work... Thank You**

* * *

><p><em>Although Becker was getting used to the idea of Bertie and Danny together, he wasn't ready for this. After a moment he walked away towards the door to watch the approaching meteor.<em>

_"Ah Danny, when you've finished, we have a problem!" Becker commented dryly._

_Danny helped Bertie to the door and the three of them watched as the comet appeared in the sky._

_They left Ethan's body in the cabin and went over to join Connor as he re-calculated the meteor's decent. He hoped that the anomaly would be big enough and that it would enter it at the correct angle. If it didn't, and missed, it meant the end of the world._

* * *

><p><strong><em>December 2032...<em>**

Luke waited for his father to open his anomaly. He waited with baited breath for it to open and chewed his lip in anticipation. He glanced behind him to Matt, and Emily and then to the side to his mother and Jess. They all held EMDs and were looking out for any predators that could appear. This moment was the one where everything changed. It would either work and both the future and the past were saved, or it could go wrong and they could potentially lose either the past, or they could lose the future.

He sighed as he saw the anomaly open. He set the device in his hand to open the other anomaly. He aimed higher than Connor's own anomaly... and prayed that this would work.

* * *

><p><strong><em>2012...<em>**

Connor gulped as he opened his anomaly. He aimed his device high in the sky and opened the anomaly. He didn't want the meteor coming close to the earth at all. Connor wished he could speak to Luke, but couldn't because he was on the other side of the anomaly. He just hoped his son took after him in the brains department.

He breathed a sigh of relief as Luke's anomaly opened higher up than his first anomaly. He crossed his fingers and he too began to pray that this would work.

Connor, Danny, Becker and Bertie watched at the anomaly site, whilst Lester, Abby and Jess watched from the Mobile Anomaly Detector Van. It had been parked at least twenty-five miles away and would be able to leave the area quickly should everything go awry.

Abby was under strict instruction that should the worst happen she was to look after herself first and foremost. She held her stomach and rubbed, as if the action were somehow comforting to her and her unborn baby.

Jess also was feeling the strain of being away from her loved one. She had wanted to follow Becker, and she would have followed him to the very end of the world. And if this was the moment in which the world ended, she wanted to be with him. She sighed audibly, as they watched the meteor's descent.

Lester pursed his lips. He had been told of the future and how the world had become a mere shadow of itself. He put an arm around Jess, his daughter and another around Abby; she was nearly his daughter in another sense anyway. If the worst happened, he had promised Becker and Connor that he would personally look after both girls.

The forest around Connor and his friends seemed to quieten. Almost as if the birds had stopped chirping and flying, the bears had stopped their activity, the deer had stopped foraging, and the wind was the only thing that whistled around them! It took on an eerie aspect.  
>The whole scene seemed to slow down as if in slow motion, and it was as if the whole forest was watching the meteor come closer, and closer, and closer.<p>

Danny reached over and tapped Becker on the shoulder.  
>"If we get out of this alive... I'd like to marry your sister..." He smiled as the soldier sent a look in his direction. Becker's mouth fell open; Danny was asking him for his sister's hand in marriage! And at this moment in time what could he say?<p>

So he smiled... Relieved that his friend's intentions were honourable. He relaxed a little as Danny put an arm around Bertie's shoulder.

"You could have just asked me you know!" Bertie muttered. She continued to watch the meteor's approach leaning into Danny's embrace whilst holding onto her brother's hand with the other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2032...<strong>_

Luke waited alongside his mother from this time, he hugged her. If this didn't got to plan things could change in both era's. The past could be saved but then the future could be destroyed. They would be delaying history for only two decades.

Abby was nervous, what if this didn't work? She aimed her EMD at the predators that were approaching. Suddenly a memory popped into her head. It was like déjà vu. She had been waiting in a van with Lester and Jess, and watching her beloved Connor on a screen. She tried to remember what happened afterwards but she just couldn't remember! She shook her head of the memory and glanced at Jess.

Future Jess aimed her own EMD at the approaching predators, and she turned to look at Matt and Emily. Similarly they had their EMDs trained upon the vile creatures.

Out of the corner of his eye, Matt saw a predator approaching. He took a deep breath and waited for the predator to come closer. There was no point in firing, for the sounds would only attract more beasts to come looking. He held his breath and waited.

"Don't fire until you have to!" Matt ordered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2012...<strong>_

Everything seemed to slow down as the meteor approached, and for a moment it seemed that it would miss the anomaly completely and crash into the earth.  
>Connor held his breath, Bertie tightened her grip on her brother's hand, and leaned into Danny's embrace. Danny welcomed the warmth of Bertie's body leaning into his. Becker returned the tightening of Bertie's hand in his own.<p>

The meteor passed slowly into the anomaly and disappeared, but it was not over yet... They would not know if things had worked until the meteor had passed through both anomalies and returned through the other side. Only then would they relax and know that everything was OK.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2032...<strong>_

Luke watched as the meteor appeared through the anomaly, he held his breath as the others around them kept an eye on the predators around them. Predators increased in numbers around them. One had become two, two into four, four into eight, at one point there were as many as twenty predators edging closer towards them.

"Hold your fire for as long as you can!" Matt hissed to his colleagues.

The meteor passed through the anomaly, and as it did so, it seemed to bounce within it. Connor had hoped this would happen, In fact he was banking in it. The meteor changed trajectory and was sent towards Luke's open anomaly. Quickly Luke closed Connor's first anomaly, stopping it from going the wrong way back through it. The meteor travelled slowly towards Luke's anomaly.

Then something strange happened...

The predators started to disappear. In their place humans now stood looking all bewildered, as if to say... "What am I doing here?"

Some started collapsing, as their memories began to change.

Jess screamed...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the Short chapter. But I felt it was a suitable place to stop.<strong>

**A few Reviews would be nice... The ones you sent me persuaded me to update!**

**Who knows what a few more could do...!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Saving Connor Temple**

Sadly I do not own Primeval or its characters. However I do own Bertie Becker, Caroline Lester, Luke Temple and Mike Malonino.

I would like to thank everyone who has sent Reviews... Thank you SOOOO much!

I would like to thank LovingThis and YouHaveLovelyHair; you guys are AWESOME...! Thank You.

A lot of you were worried about why Jess screamed, well here you go...

* * *

><p><em><strong>2032...<strong>_

_Then something strange happened..._

_The predators started to disappear. In their place humans now stood looking all bewildered, as if to say... "What am I doing here?"_

_Some started collapsing, as their memories began to change._

_Jess screamed..._

"Becker!" she dropped her EMD, and ran towards him. Becker nearly fell backwards to the ground as she leaped upon him. He had no idea what he was doing there... But the only thing that stopped him from falling unconscious was Jess. He was pleased to see her; he hugged her back, and returned her searing kiss, choosing to block out what his mind was now telling him.

Matt turned to stare at them. His mouth fell open, and he couldn't believe his eyes. Slowly he began to smile...

Becker was alive!

He turned to look around him.

Predators began to fall, all around them, and began changing... back to their original forms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2012...<strong>_

Connor continued to watch as the meteor disappeared from sight. He turned to look at Danny, Bertie and Becker. Slowly they made their way towards him.

"Is it all over?" Danny voiced his thoughts.  
>"Don't know; it depends what's happened on the other side..." Connor sighed as Becker put an arm around his neck, and onto his opposite shoulder.<p>

The trio at the site carried on watching. The other members of the team watched from their satellite feed onto the screens of their mobile van. Everyone involuntarily held their breath. They waited for an age...

"Come on...!" Connor mumbled. "It should have happened by now! The meteor should have come back through!" He wondered what had happened on the other side.

Had the meteor gone through the anomaly, only to crash on the other side?  
>Had his plan worked and the meteor bounced back out into space?<br>Had they just lost Matt and Emily forever?  
>All these questions and more plagued him, and he couldn't think straight.<p>

Suddenly Becker saw movement.  
>"There!" he pointed to the anomaly in the sky, and began to smile.<p>

"Yes!" Connor punched the air in victory as the meteor slowly materialised. Slowly, very slowly, the meteor sailed back out of the Earth's atmosphere and into space.

They were saved.

"Shall we go now?" said Becker thinking of Jess, he turned to look at his sister, who once again had her lips locked with Danny. "Shall we just leave them to it!" he asked Connor.

Connor nodded, he wanted to see Abby and give her a huge hug himself. Together they ran to the only SUV in sight. Got in and drove off, not waiting for Danny or Bertie. - They could make their own way back!

* * *

><p>Abby jumped in the seat of the van, and began to drive. There was nothing on Earth that could stop her from being with her beloved Connor! Soon she saw the SUV driving the other way and she braked hard, Lester toppled over behind her, he had not been seated as she drove and the sudden braking had caused him to lose his balance.<p>

Abby glanced back at him as she heard him curse, jumped out of the car and ran as fast as her changing body would allow, into Connor's arms. They melted into each other. Just being close together, knowing that their future together was now safe. Relieved, Abby began to cry. Connor wiped the tears from her face. Slowly he leaned forward and down to kiss her. Gently he teased her lips apart, and his tongue began to explore her mouth.

Jess followed suit and she too ran from the mobile van, she leapt into Becker's strong arms, and wrapped her legs around his body. Becker caught her and placing his hands under her bottom to keep her from falling, he leaned down to kiss her. He relished the closeness of her body, her sweet scent and the taste of her mouth.

Both couples were hugging and kissing and did not notice Lester climb slowly out of the van. They were so lost in each other they did not notice the man who straightened his suit, and drive off in the SUV. They were still so lost in each other they did not notice when said man returned with Danny and Bertie inside!

"Oh. My. Goodness!" Lester grumbled.

He turned to say something to Danny and Bertie, and found that they too had their arms locked around each other.

"Argggh! God help me! First it's Scrappy-Do and Daphne, then, it's Soldier boy and the FCO, and now it's the two of you!" Lester threw his hands up in the air and admitted defeat. He turned to get back into the much more comfortable SUV, when he heard Danny mutter underneath his breath. He was sure that he had heard him say something to the likeness of - "I don't know why you're grumbling, you've got Caroline waiting back at the ARC!"

Lester regarded the couples through narrowed eyes. He sat in the SUV and seethed. If only they could go home now. Then even HE could be with his wife!

* * *

><p>Lester and Caroline had locked themselves away in his office, wanting a few moments to themselves after the events of the last few weeks. He sat in his chair recounting the day's events to his dear wife Caroline. He was ready to go home, after such a long day. If truth be known he would have gone straight home, had it not been for the fact that he had a meeting with the minister upon his return. The minister had been held up, and Lester was now waiting for the phone call from his secretary to tell him that he could meet with him.<p>

The whole team lounged around the break room at the ARC. Luke had stayed in his time. He was no longer needed in 2012, and Matt and Emily had returned, their work in the future now completed.

Abby was nestled in the armchair, Connor was sat at her feet, and one hand was rubbing her stomach gently. He had a stupid grin upon his face and he couldn't help but gasp in delight whenever the baby moved. The baby was very active this afternoon, and Abby and Connor loved being able to sit and watch it move.

Jess and Emily were mesmerised as Abby's stomach rippled with movement in reaction to Connor's touch. It seemed weird to watch Abby's stomach move out of shape in such a way, and if they had not known that she was pregnant, the movement would have been very peculiar indeed! Becker and Matt stood watching their respective partners going gooey over the wonders of pregnancy. But they could not help but stare themselves and hoped that Connor and Abby didn't mind such a large audience. It didn't seem possible that there was an actual baby growing inside Abby's small body.

Danny and Bertie sat side by side on the couch. They too were watching Abby and Connor but were not completely captivated by the show. Danny pulled Bertie closer, and kissed her hair.

"I can't stay here forever you know," Bertie sighed. Now that everything was over she should really return to Afghanistan. Technically she was listed as Missing in Action, but if she was found here, it would mean a Court Martial, for going AWOL. "I just don't know how I'm going to explain my absence, or Captain Burnett's death!"

"You're forgetting something, something very important ...!" he reached to the coffee table at the side of the couch and picked up the Anomaly Opening Device. "We have this!" Danny smiled. It would be a simple matter of retuning Bertie to the location of where went missing. The bruises and the gunshot wound she had gained as a result of the altercation with Ethan, would serve as evidence that she had been captured by insurgents.

Bertie smiled; yes this way she could save herself. She looked up at her brother. The younger brother whose life she had managed to save with a little help from the handsome man who sat next to her.

"Where will you go? What will you do?" she asked, now that his brother was dead, what was left in his life? Her brother turned too, eager to hear what Danny would say.

"I might just come with you, say that I rescued you from a gang of terrorists!" Danny looked up at Becker. "Look I'd love to stay here with you, but I don't belong here... you know that!"

"Where DO you belong?" Becker asked; the rest of the team turned to look at him.

"I don't know mate... don't know." He looked at the rest of the team around him.

"There's an opening for a Zoologist if you want it." Abby smiled.

Danny shook his head, he couldn't look after the animals, not the way Abby did.

He wasn't sure what he was going to do. He looked around him again; everyone was staring at him, waiting for an answer, waiting to hear what he would do... So what was he going to do?

He looked at Bertie. He looked at her shiny almost black hair, her beautiful hazel eyes, cute button nose, oh, he so wanted to kiss that nose, and her lips... and...

Danny stood up. He looked around him, but most of all he looked straight at Becker.

Becker seemed to understand his friends unsaid words; the look in his eyes said it all, and he nodded.

Slowly Danny turned back to Bertie; he got down on one knee, held his hand out in front of him and...

**THE END!**

* * *

><p>There we go, I hope that is a satisfactory ending to that story.<p> 


End file.
